


Free-Ranged Girl

by SplitGirl28



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplitGirl28/pseuds/SplitGirl28
Summary: Fed up with the bullying be it physical, emotional and psychological as well as no support at home thanks to an obliviously tactless, insensitive mother, Chikane ran away from home. She found herself in Tokyo where interesting things happen as she lived as a beggar and got herself at the blast zone of a 'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!' a couple yards behind a monster. Learning of the runaway's plight, the soldiers take an interest in the beggar girl who gained powers...and met a future ally in a powerful man who could probably be the one to give and bring her to answers at the expense of more troubles. What can this mean for her now?





	1. Chapter 1

A:N- Dialogue

'conversation'  
"thoughts"  
/telephone, radio/  
 **non-human speech, echoing voice, anonymous hidden speaker**

* * *

The Runaway Girl's Lifestyle

For a couple years now, she lived in Tokyo, Azabu-Juuban as a beggar.

She gets kindness from passing-by people leaving restaurant shops, enabling her to buy food, and she sleeps at the park. She was also evading the police in fear she'd be sent back home if they found out she wasn't an orphan.

But one day, she found her sleeping place a venue for a film-making.

"What's this show about?" she wondered as she climbed a tree. She saw Alice Itsuki with the Three Lights. "Oh! Famous faces!" she gasped out. "I can watch the filming from up here while I have lunch!"

She was able to buy food and some cheap clothes off second-hand stores.

But in winter or rainy seasons, she would sleep in abandoned buildings and share makeshift heaters with other hobos.

They group together and work together somehow as a makeshift family of sorts. She lives with old grannies who've been in the streets due to losing their houses and such. They could cook, she could not. So in return for food, they cook food for her while they handle 'everything else'.

She also dresses like a boy for better warmth and the only time she ever wears dresses is when its summer. However, she has to stain her clothes with dirt after washing sweat and body odor off them from public laundromats in order to still appear as a beggar. But she COULD take baths to look clean, its only 500 yen in public bathhouses!

She lived well for a beggar, her only problem was the weather itself. And because her education was lacking, she can't read beyond hiragana and katakana originally but learns kanji through manga by seeing small hiragana above the kanji and by reading picture books and such, enabling her to broaden her vocabulary and reading skills. From picture books and manga, she went to Encyclopedias and school books that she was actually way beyond her year level in all subjects save for Math(beyond Addition, Subtraction, Multiplication, Division and other easy things) and Computers.

But she learned a trick in order to actually absorb what she was learning.

She has to do it slow. The slow kind how adults teach words to a toddler to her indignant chagrin, but it works.

Walking normally causes her to trip over nothing, so she walks slowly and it comes out as normal speed. But in running? She's outta control so she avoids running whenever she could...unless its one thing she hates: _dogs_. And doing things by normal standard makes her horribly clumsy but doing it slow comes as normal. She was able to live a normal life by being slow.

So somehow, she gets an education by going to the public library and got a LIbrary Card. But for computers, she asks the librarian to teach her how to use the computer and the internet.

As a beggar, she earns up to 30000 yen a day(in the form of _very loose coins_ ) because she could appeal best to people leaving from restaurants, while she gets little everywhere else. That's one successful beggar.

For 30000 yen a day, she buys condiments and rice that last for a lengthy period(thus buys them once a week), and then buys vegetables and tofu every day. Meat is too expensive she wouldn't touch it even if she had enough money for it. She'd sooner buy fish and scallops! As for fruit, she only buys bananas and oranges for her group.

The grannies would joke that she was 'the most successful beggar' because with the money she earns, they could eat well when before, its hard to get by. They were the 'healthiest beggars' thanks to her.

But one by one, the grannies are taken from her that at age 12, there's only one granny left because the winter is hard on the elderly. But even then the last granny, was dying of illness and told her to leave lest she catch whatever she got and doctors are too expensive for them. So reluctantly, she left, but still brings food to the granny by konbini bento until eventually, she was dead.

Sawada Chikane knows full well the pain of being rejected, not belonging anywhere, loneliness and abuse and now, add loss to her list of hardships.

She lost her family to winter thus hated winter.

She was all by herself since and living for herself.

Because while Chikane can cook, she can't lug around cooking tools when she needs to relocate effortlessly. She learned how from the grannies, only to ironically be unable to do it!

As she watched the filming mobbed by teenagers to housewives pining over three young good-looking teenagers, she was able to watch the whole thing.

'That was fun! It sure beats watching the movies!' Chikane giggled as she was done. 'I wonder if I can get an autograph?'

Little did she know that her life will change today...


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally blasted! In which what was taken from her is returned...

Awakening

In Azabu-Juuban Tokyo...

Crazy things happened in a span of three years.

Sadly for Chikane, she's been a victim for about three times now. She wondered what's in it for her this year.

Note that each time she came close to death on those instances, her issues improved tremendously.

She figured one more 'death' would probably do it...either she'll be back to life again or die for real but she doesn't really care anymore.

She compared herself to a Phoenix. Died and was reborn again. The bad things in the past are destroyed per death. Her life actually improved since she was nine years old.

She ran away at about a week before her ninth birthday, before her 'first death' happened.

"This year seems peaceful at least, if celebrities can freely film out here." she thought as she watched the shooting.

When it was done, she wondered when can she get her bag.

She had to sneak around during break time.

She got her bag from the hidden place in the public loo actually...

But when she went to leave, she heard someone yell, 'Starlight Honeymoon...Therapy Kiss!!'

Gratuitous English much?

Next thing she knew, she got blasted by a pure white light as she hopped over the bushes before she got struck.

"This light...feels so niiiiice..." she thought in bliss.

She compared the feeling to being in a very warm, comfortable sleep and woke up feeling great.

Then things exploded into orange.

xxx

Sailor Moon just purified the Phage, turning her back to Alice Itsuki when she, Luna and the Starlights saw a fiery explosion not far from them.

'W-what's that?!' Sailor Moon gasped out as they ran to where the golden flames are.

It was coming from a dirty, young boy with a dirty bag.

'Oh my god, we don't have water!' Sailor Moon panicked, 'Does the trailers used by the celebrities have a Fire Extinguisher?!'

'I don't think we need one.' said Sailor Star Maker as the flames receded eventually with the kid unharmed...to flames in the forehead.

They checked the 'boy' that turned out to be a girl.

She opened her eyes that was glowing the same color as the flames on her forehead.

'A-ah...'

'Are you OK?!' Sailor Moon cried worriedly. 'Stay strong!'

'Oh...did aliens invade Tokyo again if Sailor Moon is active again?' the Sailors gave her a perplexed look. 'This is the fourth time I died and brought back again.'

'Pardon?!' Star Healer squawked.

'When I was nine, an alien attacked me and sapped my strength dry I was almost dying. Several months after that, there was this popular flowers called Telulun for sale but the plants shocked us all to death and a pink crystal came out of my chest before I died.' Sailor Moon sweated buckets. 'The year after that, a blonde Social Worker claimed to be assigned to me since I am a wandering Street Kid...but when he took me to the park saying he'd treat me for dinner, I got bound to a board and a flaming gold mirror came out of my chest...and it damn hurt when he shoved his head in!' she griped. 'That was a gross breach of privacy, bad enough I was dying!' she complained indignantly.

"She got attacked by the Dead Moon? When?!" Sailor Moon tried to remember when she was a target.

'I thought a monster will kill me again but this time a light shone on me instead...what will kill me next this time?'

'S-sorry...' Sailor Moon squeaked feebly and apologetically. 'I didn't know I hit someone when I purified that Phage! I'm so sorry!'

'Ah...not a monster this time huh?' the kid shuddered. 'And what are the next aliens like?'

'A-actually they're after something called 'Star Seed'...if they forcefully exposed it and it turns black, they become a Phage...but what happens if it doesn't?' Sailor Moon asked the Starlights behind her.

'The enemy will take it and naturally, you die for real.' said Sailor Star Fighter as Sailor Moon and the kid gulped. 'Star Seeds are crystallizations of life. If it has a weak spark of life, it will quickly fade upon exposure that leads to becoming a Phage, a corrupted form of the victim. A true Star Seed never loses its shine. We still don't know why they collect Star Seeds either.'

'Oh...'

'Well, let's hope you won't have bad luck next time kid.' and the Starlights are gone.

'I don't know what our enemies are yet...it usually takes more encounters to figure them out.' Sailor Moon sighed. 'So you put up with the Dark Kingdom, Death Busters and Dead Moon Circus attacks...talk about unlucky.' she grimaced. 'Please be careful and go home.'

'...what home? I'm an orphan street kid, remember?' the kid pointed out. 'I sleep in this park since the abandoned building I used to live in...the authorities vacated us. There's several homeless living there with me until that building was to be wrecked to make room for a new Apartment.'

'Oh...' feeling sorry for the girl, Sailor Moon wondered what to do for her.

'I guess until the filming ends, I'll relocate elsewhere.' the kid got up. 'Honestly, other districts never got alien invasions! What's so special about Juuban anyway?'

'That's what we'd like to know for years.' Sailor Moon sweatdropped as they bid each other goodbye.

Luna came out of hiding.

'...that's one unlucky kid.' said Luna, shaking her head. 'But I'm worried about the flames from that girl.'

'You and me both...let's pay Sailor Pluto a visit.' said Sailor Moon. 'She might be able to glean something with Neptune.'

xxx

'Really, this place must be popular with enemies if that kid died several times over.' upon reverting to their civilian forms, the Three Lights got talking. Yaten commented about the matter snarkily.

'No kidding. The Sailors here on Earth must be pretty active, albeit clumsy if Sailor Moon's performance was any clue.' said Taiki with a frown. 'But Sailor Moon...she's like our princess who can restore Phages but she seems unable to do anything until the enemy is weakened enough for her to take her turn.'

'Let's study this planet's resident protectors while we look for the Princess.' said Seiya. 'The kid trusts Sailor Moon as a friendly so...'

'That doesn't mean we buddy with her and the others.' Yaten grunted. 'We got our own worries as it is.'

xxx

'It still won't go away.' Chikane fretted as her forehead is still on fire but no one seems to see.

So she walked around nervously, feeling like an idiot.

No one's commenting so its OK...right?

Wrong!

She heard someone 'Pssst'-ing at her.

'Eh?' she looked around and saw a big, gloved hand beckon to her in an alley.

She paled and went blue.

'Hiiii! I don't want to die for the fifth time again! Waaaah!' Chikane ran away.

'...I told you it wouldn't work.'

'But aren't kids supposed to be gullible?'

'Clearly not but what that kid said...die for the fifth time?'

'Nevermind, that kid has to be stopped! She's threatening Omerta at this rate!'

xxx

'Phew...that was close...I just got purified by Sailor Moon and I got fired-up quite literally I don't want to test my luck.' Chikane sighed while begging again.

From afar, 'they're watching her.

'...that Sky is a beggar?'

'...obviously. She's the one that newly went active quite spectacularly that got this place on our radar.'

She got a lot of people who gave her coins!

xxx

By an out-of-the-way place under a bridge...

'H-heavy...people are unusually generous today!' Chikane gasped out as she put down her heavy, money bag that weighed about 5 kg began counting and wrapping amounts using tape and a black pentel pen. 'Was today payday or something? Not that I mind, I can stay in the library for a week with this...' She got 100 and 500 yen coins and so many of it.

Black flames that formed a circle appeared before her.

'A-aliens?' she whimpered, terrified.

'Not quite...we're the law.' several of them appeared before her.

'Alien Police?'

'No!' came annoyed squawks.

'We're here to talk about the flames on your forehead.'

'Ah, you're not newcomer aliens after my Star Seed then?'

'...the hell is that?'

Chikane sighed. 'I'll tell you about my years here for you to understand that.'

She told them she was a runaway due to a toxic situation in her hometown. She wound up in Juuban where she lived as a beggar homeless since, but fell prey to alien attacks and each time, was rescued by the Sailor Soldiers.

'This afternoon was complete accident on Sailor Moon's part this time...and then the fire happened.' said Chikane. 'That time, I died again but I revived back just as quick its like I woke up from a really good sleep too...just that...how to turn this off?' she asked, pointing at the fire on her forehead. 'The aliens will find me at this rate! If I have a good Star Seed, I'll die for real since they'll take it.' she shivered.

'Humm...you never said your name.'

'What, and take me back to that town? No way! I'd rather risk my life making a living in Tokyo, aliens be damned! Tokyoites are kinder to me!' Chikane scowled. 'Well, if aliens attack, Sailor Moon and those three newcomers should be here...they'd know more than the local soldiers would. The Solar System Soldiers won't know who these new bad guys are and we know little ourselves. I know you don't believe me so keep an eye on Juuban for a while until someone's a victim again. My story is way too far-fetched anyway.'

'Well, turning that off is easy, little Sky. All you have to do is...'

xxx

In Hikawa Shrine...

Tsukino Usagi gathered her friends at the shrine about their new situation.

'No way...' Minako gasped, 'That kid you met put up with the Dark Kingdom, Death Busters and the Dead Moon?'

'And got blasted by Usagi-chan to seal the deal...' Makoto sweatdropped as Usagi flinched before gloomily twiddling her fingers.

'Well, considering she complained about it, she's for real.' said Luna. 'We better find that girl and have Ami-chan read her energy levels. She literally burst on fire I'm worried about that kid. She might run out of energy.'

'Well, Usagi-chan will have to take the lead but even then that's a tall order...she can be anywhere by now and Juuban's huge!' Rei pointed out. 'This won't be easy.'

'Yet we have to do it anyway.' said Ami. 'It would be bad for her if she runs out of energy. We have to go.'

xxx

Chikane's head swam.

She learned about Dying Will Flames and how rare a type she was...and as a civilian not involved with their 'society', she would have to do her best to avoid anyone pursuing her for her flames unless its someone who swore to 'protect her'. That and she would have to learn how to fight as being a civilian won't protect her from power-hungry clans from their society in a bid to use her powers for ill-gain.

Due to law of secrecy, the 'bandaged police' were deliberately omitting information, giving only what she was allowed to know before leaving her. At least she can use her cool superpowers and not be a sitting duck next time!

'...Juuban's really popular with aliens.' she swore in resignation as she went back to money-counting.

She got more than her usual 30000. It was over 60 grand.

She could eat well for a couple days with this.

But first...time to sort these out...

And with her being in a library for a couple days, the girls never did find her...for quite some time that is!


	3. Chikane, the girl of mystery

Chikane, the girl of mystery

Three weeks since Spring began...

Chikane studied fighting games in Gaming Cafes, looked for ones she likes, then record in paper...and began practicing by herself to make the moves hers.  
It hurt at first which was understandable for beginners.

She lived under a bridge using a makeshift tent using salvaged junk and lived in a place where Hoodlums can't reach her where she can yell for help. Near by three minutes away, is a Police Station and the police knows she lives there.

They once offered to take her to Social Services but she refused due to what kind of place she ran away from, fed up with it while Tokyo people and foreigners were kinder to her. So they left her alone but kept watch over where she lives once they were sure she was getting some education(the library).

But she persevered as she didn't want to die by alien.

If she dies by murder, illness or old age its fine. But her soul stolen?! Hell no!

She'll train on the easy ones first before progressing on the tough ones.

As a child, she lived on cheap, healthy, easy-to-cook meals provided for her by the grannies along with some fruit, so she grew up healthy for a beggar.

This enabled her to be physically well enough to train.

100 each move, then train on her flames, then repeat.

Because she can't cook due to lack of tools, she purchases bentos off Supermarkets since the deaths of her grandmothers. As much as she wanted to group up for home-cooked meals again, the other groups would exploit her. With the grannies it was a 50-50 deal when she brings back money, food, and other cheap things off 100 yen stores. They cook what she brings back, taught her how to cook and how to be a girl. With the other groups, she'd just be under Financial Abuse. Well, with newfound flame powers, she's her own heater.

Upon eating a Tsukune bento with soft-boiled eggs and downed some instant soup after using a plastic bowl, water she boiled, and dropped the contents of a Tsubi Soup packet for Instant Miso Soup.

'Fuuu...that felt great...'

Back to training she went.

For Flame Training because she's not allowed to make it public knowledge? She trains elsewhere, only to go home on the wee hours of the night, tired.

For the Sailors trying to find her, it was difficult to with school, family and jobs to worry about.

But one day, they got a chance.  
It was during a public shooting yet again.

'Hey, that girl...' Yaten hissed as they saw Chikane with a freight trike with a compartment at the back with a large bag.

'She's all the way out here in the countryside? How come?' Seiya wondered.

'Probably on vacation.' said Taiki. 'Even she has vacations, huh?'

xxx

For Chikane, there was a reason she comes here.

She's here for charity and basically, freeload off them while she could. They give free check-ups and treatments to the poor so she who cannot afford basic medical care, goes here every year with her grandmothers. Now its just her.

That, and the local village is in a frenzy because...

"The Three Lights are here?!" she thought incredulously.

As usual, she asked for Dental Treatments. She was the only one who bothers to ask.

She didn't like crooked teeth and finds it creepy. So she asked for a cleaning and dental braces.

As of a few months ago, all her baby teeth are gone and her new teeth have come out and not in a way she'd like.

Now that she has her dental braces, she's happier. Even if she'll be a bit weary for a while as warned.

She was also said to be the healthiest among the poor.

'You're very healthy for your situation.' a Physician remarked when she was eleven. 'How did you do it?'

'I used to live with homeless grannies who cooks what I bring back home. We were living together as a group to work together to live until winter took them away from me and other groups are ruthless I wouldn't go near them with a flagpole.' said Chikane. 'We ate cheap vegetables, eggs, tofu and cheap fish when begging days are good...I still eat healthy but cheap. I'm not like idiots who spend what could be three days' worth of food on a 1000-something meal in a restaurant as a treat and willingly starve themselves for one expensive meal a day. Cheap and healthy is the way to go for thrice a day.'

'Hooo? So what foods do you usually eat?'

'The ones under 500 yen for 1kg and Instant Miso Soups from the Tsubi brand if I'm lucky.'

'That's not much...'

'Yeah, but that's better than nothing.'

'I agree.'

'So what do you and your grandmothers used to eat and their prices?'

So she stated it all.

Rice was a luxury they rarely ever ate it because its over 4000 per 10kg. They only buy it during summer by saving up a lot to gain weight during autumn as it was terrible to have the bitter cold and being skinny to deal with. Condiments are bought depending on how long it lasts them.

Otherwise, its this.

Fish and other seafood are usually sold in 100g packs. And when in season when its cheaper, they buy in bulk for full stomachs for the day.

Horse Mackerel for 117 yen, Sardines for 114, Bonito for 250, Salmon for 280, Mackerel for 110, Saury for 78, Yellowtail for 260, cheap shellfish not going beyond 400, soft-boiled eggs for 240. For veggies cheap enough for beggars to buy in 1kg packs its Cabbages for 190, Bean Sprouts for 150, Sweet Potato for 440, Potatoes for 330, Daikon for 160, Carrot for 340, and Onions for 250. For Tofu its 270.  
To feed a family of five, they would need 2500 yen a day for full stomachs on cheap anything-goes hotpots they 'get creative'. Taste be-damned, what mattered was a full stomach.

Her family eats them all as hotpots for warmth and easy-to-wash off. Oily foods are hard to wash and they'd rather spend money on food and other necessities than dishwashing liquid.

She made a point there.

Which was why for a homeless street child, she was healthy as any children in a good home.

In Chikane's point of view, most street kids were malnourished for spending money on irrelevant, temporary luxury things at their own expense such as candy, snacks, things they wanted that normal kids can have and take food for granted. They were thus under constant stress and no different from drug addicts only, in place of drugs, its sweet treats they earn money for. She even saw some kids use the money they begged to play in ten-yen arcades than spend it on a cheap, healthy onigiri! Then have the nerve to complain on how unfair the world is when they live off of passers-by's generosities? She tried to chide them once, only to be brats back at her, so she let them learn the bitter reality the hard way.

The Physician and Psychologist exchanged disturbed looks.

That happened last year that she wondered what's in store for her this year. She wants her braces checked out.

'Oh, Chikane-chan you're back!' said the physician. 'You're taller this year too! Its also time to see the Nurse for a special chat unless your grandmothers gave it?'

'Uhh yeah, they gave me 'the talk'.' Chikane shuddered. 'I never thought we'd change when we grow up, its creepy...and I already started bleeding too I can't believe I have to spend money on tampons now!' she griped. 'Those things are nearly 900 yen a pack! I don't see men bleeding like we do its not fair!'

The doctor sweatdropped.

'Er we're built differently...so standard check-ups!'

After that, she visited the dentist to check on her teeth or if there's a need to re-adjust her braces for a straight smile.

Once everything was over, there was naturally free food.

xxx

'Hey, who's that girl eating those candied fruits?' hours later, the three lights came to the village with Minako and Usagi to return to their hotel rooms...and Chikane stood out. It was Seiya who asked a Social Worker. They all saw the girl they encountered in the park.

'That? She's Chikane-chan, the healthiest of the homeless we help out once a year on our yearly medical charities in this village.' said the man. 'The doctors said she was the most street smart and very sensible, which was why she looks better than any of the poor in our care. She still won't tell us her surname by herself...she won't and will never say it even though we long knew. But between me and you, she's a runaway when we pieced things out.'

'A runaway?!' Usagi squawked out. 'Why?'

'She won't say either. When we matched her face in Missing Persons' files, she's Sawada Chikane, from Namimori Town in Izu. Her mother filed a report months after she left before she turned nine. When we asked why she ran, she told us things are 'toxic' and did all she could to change the topic so we're keeping an eye on that town and investigate. She said she'd rather stay in Tokyo where people are kinder to her. That kind of raised flags.'

'Oh...'

'We're worried about that one even if she's doing well. Unless she tells us what's going on, we really can't do much for her beyond yearly physicals and dentals. She asked for braces last year as she finds crooked teeth creepy and ugly. Nobody else asks for dental work except for her.'

That got Usagi and Minako nervous.

Are their teeth OK?!

xxx

'So that's the girl you told us about. But her forehead's not on fire anymore.' Minako quipped as they were in their shared room. 'The fire probably wore off eventually.'

'Yeah. So her name is Chikane-chan.' Usagi mused thoughtfully. 'I wonder where she usually hangs out to beg. I want to talk to her at least once.'

'Er, she doesn't know Usagi-chan, she knows Sailor Moon.' Minako pointed out. 'How about we meet her as soldiers when we find her? I had Artemis help Luna out on searching where she stays since she vacated the park you first found her in. There were no signs of anyone living there anymore.'

'I see...let's go see her before we leave this place tomorrow.' Usagi suggested. 'As Sailors! We leave tonight!'

And so...

In the village, in the camps of the poor folk...

Usagi and Minako checked first as themselves which tent Chikane stays in.

But they can't find her anywhere so they looked into the village to find her leaving a Sento, dressed as an actual girl and her hair is actually as long as Minako's which was parted from the right. She wore a plain dress with a jacket held in place by just one button and a pair of slippers. She has her bag on her back.

However plain her outfit was...she held herself high with dignity as she walks. Her petite slender frame made her look frail despite being healthy. 

'And to think she dresses like a boy in baggy clothes!' Minako squawked out as when they first saw her, she was in a big, frayed coat, pants and worn-out sneakers with a wide scarf and a beanie. They all thought she has short hair when its tucked under all along.

They stalked her to a laundromat and came out with nicely-packed clothes.

Then back to the tents for the poor folk.

They couldn't do more since there's no opportunity to because its crowded and it'll cause a ruckus if Sailor Moon and Venus showed up...Minako took a picture though.

xxx

Back to Tokyo...

'So this is her...'

'Its so different right? These two photos.' said Minako as she printed the two pictures.

'No kidding, dressed as a boy when she owns girls things too...' said Ami. 'But the streets at night is not a kind place to a young girl with no one and nothing. Passing as a boy is definitely safer for her this way.'

'But for how long will she be lucky? She's cute!' Rei choked out as they looked at the photo. 'Just pull down that scarf and things will go bad! We should put her in a safe place.'

'But where?' Makoto asked her.

'Social Services are keeping an eye on her.' said Usagi. 'They're worried about her situation because she ran away from home and will not go back to her hometown because its toxic. They're also investigating her hometown. Her mom reported her missing when she was nine we really should talk to her as Sailors because we never met her as civilians.'

'Izzat right...we wait for Luna and Artemis to find her haunts before we can even do that.' said Rei. 'Has anyone told Haruka-san and the others about the Starlights yet?'

She got blank stares.

'...I forgot too, that's why I asked and you guys also forgot...' Rei sweatdropped.

'Ahaha, now's a good time to mail them!' Usagi chirped awkwardly before pausing when her eyes glanced at the 'unmasked' photo. 'Hmm?' she looked at the photo.

'What is it, Usagi-chan?' Ami asked Usagi.

'This face...she looks like a girly-version of Haruka-san.'

'Hah?!'

And when they looked.

'Ahhh! She's right!!'

'Maybe we should do a blood test just incase?' Makoto suggested.

'Are you crazy?! Haruka-san would know everybody in her family!' Minako sputtered.

'Well, it can't hurt to ask...' said Ami. 'They look alike...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小火袮- Chikane's name in kanji, a name that means 'little fire ancestral shrine', a representation that she is 'housing' the last of her blood and lineage.


	4. Sharks and Alien Test Drives

Sharks and Alien Test Drives

Mission was simple.

Barge his way in, kill em' all and strut out in style like he owned the place.

Such was 21 years old Superbi Squalo's style in work.

He then took a shower in the poor bastard's room and washed his leather uniform off blood in the bathtub, and dry it before going back out to have some grub and fly back to Italy.

Well, that WAS the plan when he felt a very pure Sky in the area. Purer than anyone he's known that it was _sublime_. "Hm?"

He looked around, and tracked it down to see lots of people passing by occasionally tossing coins to a young beggar.

It was the kid.

That and almost everybody is giving the kid coins to the point that the kid had to pour them in his bag and resume begging again! He's pretty sure he saw a lot of 100, and 500 yen coins in there, he never saw a 1, 5 and 10!

Due to so many people dropping coins, safe to say Sky Attraction plus sympathy came into play.

When the kid was done, he followed him to where he lived.

Under a frikkin' bridge where its near a police booth, and there's a makeshift tent under the bridge with sticks and ragged cloth...not that the kid needed it, he got a literal roof under him via bridge.

With binoculars he could see the kid count.

He got about over 40000 grand. 48500 to be exact. Even the kid looked surprised he got that much. For a beggar, having _that_ for one day is a fortune for them.

On average, students who live in a dorm get 24 grand as food allowance for a month.

So this kid who's reeking of Sky is sure to eat well in expensive Tokyo if money is well-spent instead of stupid things.

'Voi!' he dropped on the kid.

'...are you an alien?' was the WTF question. The voice made it clear the kid is a lass, not a dude. Well, if by that she meant _foreigner_...

'So what if I am kiddo?' Squalo asked. 'I'm here for a li'l matter. Have you done strange things lately, the fiery kind? We got laws about that.'

The kid stared at him.

'...Omerta?'

'Vindice.'

OK, the kid knows.

'What family are you from?'

'Well, I'm a street kid, how would I know that?' the girl shrugged. 'Been out here begging for years. And those creepy bandage guys only told me about my powers, how to use, how to train and keep it a secret or I'll be their new inmate.'

OK, not a clue, just the bare minimum. Nothin' about Mafia.

'I did get warned about foreigners who may try to get close to me though. If they're after me for bad stuff, I can legally roast them in self-defense!'

'I see, you're not so clueless after all. I only looked incase you're about to break Omerta since shitty shit happen if you break it, anything's better than be in prison with Vindice forever.' said Squalo gruffly. 'Don't screw up kid! They'll arrest anyone regardless of age!' and he left her.

"How many times will I get visitors seeing me for that? I better suppress myself better." Chikane thought.

But still, Sky Attraction would seep out of her regardless.

When Sailor Moon's attack hit her, she no longer needed a Dying Experience.

That attack did it all.

She felt so clean and pure. Her flames reflect such purity as well.

Her flames were beautiful.

However, with purity comes with strength.

The Vindice told her that power hardly matters as long as flames are pure. The purer the quality the stronger the attack is, and the more effective its effects are even with just a small amount of power used.

So she's using her powers by instinct.

She can create and control flames, even those she didn't create. In fact, she instantly converts those flames into Sky Flames for her own use. She possesses complete and precise control over their shape, size, intensity, density and temperature. She could alter its size and intensity from a mere candlestick flame, to an immeasurable inferno. She could telekinetically manipulate any fire or flame to do whatever she desires. She can breathe fire, cause huge, fiery explosions, and use fire to cut through objects by focusing it into lasers after studying in books and even flashes from Flash Bangs. Heck, she can even petrify anything she wanted!

However, for the Harmony factor...it allows the Flame's wielder to synchronize with his or her surroundings as a form of telepathy leading to Hyper Intuition. The purer the flame the more you can 'predict ahead' with it. The Harmony characteristic represents a state without contradiction nor flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained that Guardian Flames who bond with a Sky is immediately 'balanced' in their whole beings while they're 'given a home' as a 'family'.

But there's more to it than even the Vindice knew, thanks to Sailor Moon who purified her so much it affected her flames that she became purer than anyone in the flame department in the whole world.

She instinctively knew two more rules to this power.

It depends on Intent which is where the Will in Dying Will came from.

It can restore the mind and spirit through Harmony by 're-harmonizing' to heal without affecting the personality of the target. And through the sense of 'being saved', the one on the other end would feel deeply indebted in some way that they would be loyal to a Sky even not the one they harmonized with and will willingly do what is asked of them. This in turn is Sky Restoration.

The other thing is speed enhancement and flight.

This, she felt, was one thing nobody frikkin knows about and its an absolute fact.

She wanted to test it instead of relying on her instincts but the Vindice might show up. She's not gonna take chances, nuh-uh.

But maybe those aliens would be great test subjects, but Phages are a different case entirely.

She'll find aliens.

She let loose her Hyper Intuition full power to merge with _Tokyo_...to predict where the next attack will be.

An upcoming event, an outdoor concert that will happen at night.

So she dressed in her feminine clothes and left her belongings to the Policemen at the Police Booth(but taking her money with her of course).

But she felt a need to go somewhere.

She met a girl with the same hairstyle as Sailor Moon. The strong need to approach her was there.

'Hey, oneesan...' said Chikane, approaching her in a friendly way. 'Are you going to the Joint Concert?'

'E-eh? Ah, yeah!' Usagi answered her nervously.

'Wrong bus. You're gonna go to Kyoto if you board that instead of Juuban's Outskirts where the stadium is.'

'EHHHH?!'

'This way to the right stop.'

Usagi was glad Chikane helped her out.

'Oh, you have a ticket too?'

'Yup.' that was a lie of course.

Usagi really wanted to talk to Chikane but she'd have to be Sailor Moon to do it...

She's really cute when she cleans up. A pale pink dress and simple sandals that clearly came from a second-hand shop to be cheap but she could somehow make it work. She even has bubble plastic green earrings and a small heart-shaped purse.

Upon arrival...

'Here we are!'

'Awright! I'm late again I'll get an earful for sure...thanks Chika---huh?!'

Chikane's gone.

'Where'd she go?!'

Shaking her head, Usagi ran to meet with her friends.

xxx

'I'm here to catch aliens, I don't have time to socialize.' Chikane muttered as she hid in a good place to avoid security so she can get in and watch the concert that took place at 6 pm.

It was an all-sounds concert but...anyone with a heart can feel and hear it.

The Three Lights are singing a song of love.

"Ah~whoever she is, she sure is loved." Chikane sighed. "I'm kinda jealous...what's it like to be loved so much anyway?"

When the concert was over...Chikane went out to eat as its bad to fight on an empty stomach.

She went to eat out in Yoshinoya for a Beef and Salmon Meal for 580 yen and chilly iced tea for 200 yen.

Upon having a somewhat full stomach, she prepared for battle.

By the time she got back, this happened.

'Ooh what a beautiful shine!' a petite young girl dressed for a mouse motif gushed over the Star Seed of Mr. Garayan the Conductor. 'This is a true Star Seed for---'

Flash!

A flash of orange struck the girl and rapidly froze and turned gray.

She became a rock.

'W-wha?!' Sailor Moon who came out of hiding gasped. 'Chikane-chan...you turned that Sailor into a rock?'

'She's no Sailor like you.' said Chikane whose forehead was on fire and her eyes glowing. 'But don't you think we got better things to worry about?' she pointed at Mr. Garayan who got bathed in black energy coming from the blackened Star Seed and then enveloped in black ribbons...and declared himself 'Sailor Conductor!' This one was slimmer and younger alien than his true self, sounding like a hot-headed young man too!

'As I expected this is a natural course of events...' Sailor Moon said nervously.

'Welcome, to my theater.' said Sailor Conductor after that loud BEEEEEP from a buzzer. 'Today, I'll begin the first movement...' he conjured large needles. 'Piano!' and he threw it at the girls who dodged it.

'Uwaa!'

'Second movement! Cello!'

'That's just the same thing you dumbass!' Chikane yelled as she burned the needles to ashes.

'Third movement! Violin!'

'Are you even listening?!'

'They're clearly not!' Sailor Moon cried as Chikane was busy protecting Sailor Moon who clearly can't fight unless there's a chance to purify.

'Here's some special effects for you too, jerk!' Chikane blew a massive flamethrower at the Phage who freaked out.

'Hey hey hey! Special Effects aren't meant to cause property damage!' he wailed as he barely avoided it but got a charred back. 'Eeeeyow!'

'Mine doesn't but can't say the same to you! I can choose what I want to burn!' Chikane grinned. 'My powers work on aliens! I can defend myself from the likes of you after all!'

'You mean _you came here to test that out_?!' Sailor Moon squawked in disbelief.

'Of course! Try dying three times by aliens and see how you like it! Dying doesn't feel nice at all!' Chikane huffed with crossed arms when they heard loud finger snaps.

'Huh?'

'Penetrating the Darkness of Night...'

'The Air of Freedom breaks through...'

'We are the Sacred Shooting Stars...'

'Sailor Star Fighter!' the girl with curly top declared.

'Sailor Star Maker!' the girl with a wide forehead and slicked-back hair spoke next.

'Sailor Star Healer!' the girl with silver hair spoke last.

'Sailor Starlights! Stage On!'

'Ohhh...so that's their names!' Chikane blinked owlishly.

'Starlights!' Sailor Moon gasped out as the Starlights moved to attack.

'Star Serious Laser!' Star Fighter shot a beam of light at the Phage.

'Sailor Moon! Now!' Chikane cried so Sailor Moon hastily shot out,

'Starlight Honeymoon...Therapy Kiss!!' the pink beam that once struck Chikane struck the Phage too.

'Beautiful!!' the Phage cried in...bliss? before changing back to Garayan. His Star Seed went back to him.

'Chikane-chan, about what you did to that girl...' Sailor Moon cried as the Sailors gathered to the statue onstage.

'Oh, I only petrified her skin, hair and clothes so she can't move but still alive in there. If I had my way I'd really make her a statue.' Chikane shrugged as the Sailors balked. 'She's no Sailor like you. Her presence doesn't compare to you girls at all...she's one without a light.'

'One without a light?' Star Healer blinked.

'Yup. She has no light at all like you guys. If I were to speculate...she works for the bad alien in exchange for living. Her light is stolen. Even if Sailor Moon purifies her, the most she could do is grant her freedom through death as the enemy has her Star Seed so she can't live anyway. That's why she doesn't feel as sublime as you girls despite being a Sailor.'

'You called her a False Sailor...was because of that?' Sailor Moon croaked out.

'Yup. Gonna free her? I can't undo my Petrification. I tested it out on junk I got from garbage and even mice so I can only do it on really bad guys in a its-me-or-them situation. But you could.' she said as the Starlights looked at Sailor Moon expectantly.

'Alright...here I go!' Sailor Moon struck the petrified Sailor Iron Mouse.

Indeed, the Petrification was stripped off the enemy and her golden bracelets vanished...but she started fading away.

'Ahhh...I feel good but I'm going away...' Sailor Iron Mouse sighed in bliss as she was gone.

'...so that bracelet keeps them alive, huh?' Star Maker frowned as when the bracelets disappeared, she died. 'You came here to test your power, Chikane?'

'Yeah. I wanted to know if it'll work on aliens. Like I said, dying hurts a lot.' Chikane shuddered as she turned off HDWM. 'This time, I can protect myself now. I won't be a sitting duck like the other three times and its all I want. I might die for real next time and I'm too young to die.'

The sailors winced at her words.

'Chikane-chan...' Sailor Moon felt utterly sorry for the younger girl who was among the victims of their past enemies.

'Well, I'm going home now and I can sleep better at night now.' and she was gone in a pillar of fire. 'Good night~!'

'Wait! I wanted to talk to you at least once!' Sailor Moon cried. 'Mou...' she pouted.

Cue hostile confrontations later...

xxx

'...that's what happened.' said Usagi in Rei's house the next day at lunch time on a weekend.

'Chikane-chan deliberately came to test her powers if it'll work on our new enemies...but it'll work on us too since she petrified a Sailor Soldier.' Ami frowned.

'She can choose what she wants to burn and she can petrify...' said Usagi. 'The stage wasn't burnt at all. Just the Phage.'

'Waitaminit, she helped you get to the concert right? That means if she could watch the concert...how'd she afford a ticket?' Minako pointed out.

'She was gone as soon as we got off the bus...' Usagi told them.

xxx

Elsewhere was the same conversation.

'That's what you saw?' Setsuna and Hotaru listened to the tale of Haruka and Michiru.

'Yeah. That girl is strong.' said Haruka. 'Her flames...its incredibly pure in strength. I haven't seen anything like it.'

'I agree.' said Michiru. 'Her wave is powerful too. But clearly not a soldier. Usagi and those three knows her so...'

'We talk to princess and the others about it right?' said Hotaru.

'Yes. She said something about dying thrice because of aliens...that worries me.' said Michiru. 'We should find that girl too.'


	5. Off Day! Meeting with the Soldiers

Off Day! Meeting with the Soldiers

When Chikane maximized her abilities in different locations, she got quite the haul she exchanged 80% of for paper bills.

This was so she can not be in the streets for several days in order to study in the library. Its also to spend summer in a nice, airconditioned room during the day, and only come out at night.

Maybe with her feeling really squeaky clean, she can learn better.

She'd have to start all over again in her studies.

When she started, she was glad to do so in summer. Social Services informed the Librarian about her so hasn't chased her out for 'being a schoolkid playing hooky'.

When Summer ended, it started cooling down.

'...I better buy a new winter outfit...' she shuddered. She can't 'work' with her flames active but can stay warm in the safety of her home.

Stupid laws.

So she happily caught up to self-study again, and once its starting to get cool...she bought herself three sets of Autumn and Winter Outfits in The Hard Off store.

At home, she made them oh-so-dirty and as ragged looking as possible!

Beggar Guise complete.

She tossed away her old summer outfits since they're starting to get real tight on her...

That, and a haircut.

She surfed through cute haircuts in books...and went to a hair salon dressed in her good clothes after a nice bath.

'What can I do for you ojousan?'

'Cut my hair up to the base of my head.' said Chikane. 'Its too long now.' she said as the stylist sweatdropped because its the understatement of the year as Chikane bound her hair with a rubber band. 'Ah, finish it as a heavy bangs blunt bob too.'

'Are you sure? It'll get cold soon.'

'Its a pain hair drying it all!' before she got her powers, that was true but post purification, can she dry her hair at will but she has a feeling it'll be inconvenient for her soon so she got rid of it.

So the stylist cut her hair then gave her what she wanted.

She paid for the cut and left, feeling lighter in her head. Before, she could not afford a haircut thus allowed it to grow so long...

As for her mouth, its starting to feel better too. Her teeth are also looking really great by being straight but the braces make her look nerdy and destroy 'credibility' that she's a beggar as dental services cost a fortune so she uses her scarf to hide her mouth.

She bought a toy plastic mask, too.

xxx

Come the end of summer...

Chikane saw a policeman being attacked on the way home from a haircut. And Sailor Moon is with an older sailor, and two new aliens. "Ooh! Aliens!"

'Oh! Two new aliens!' she gasped out.

'What the? A kid?!' the dark-skinned woman gasped.

'So mean, calling us aliens...we're Sailor Soldiers you know?' the blue-haired woman pouted.

'Anyone not from Earth ARE aliens! No earthling is comfortable wearing such a showy outfit in public! You'd get arrested for public indecency!'

'...indecent? My outfit is normal...right, Lead Crow-san?' the blue woman looked at the red woman rather insecurely after looking at herself.

'The heck should I know?!'

'Sailor Moon, that girl...' Sailor Pluto gasped.

'That's the girl I told the others about!' Sailor Moon gasped.

'At any rate we have no time to bother with a kid!' Lead Crow snapped. 'Its a blank we don't care about, let's go.'

'OK...I'm so upset it was a blank I got hungry.' the other woman sighed as they left via phone booth.

'Chikane-chan why are you here?' Sailor Moon croaked out as the policeman became a Phage.

'I'm on the way home after a haircut.' said Chikane, removing her mask. 'Then I saw this.' she said as they began fighting the Phage. 'Two new aliens huh? Should I turn them to stone next time?'

'But that usually means death...' said Sailor Moon uncomfortably.

'Death would be preferable than forced to serve the one who killed you.' Chikane deadpanned. 'That's one heck of a low blow to a victim you know? That would mean living in fear every day unless you're a willing servant to your killer by some weird psychological syndrome.'

'...'

'For now, don't.' Sailor Pluto advised Chikane. 'This may bring stronger enemies to Earth beyond our current ability and then bring bad attention to yourself as well.'

'Oh yeah, I wanted to talk to you at least once.' said Sailor Moon. 'Where do you live?'

'Not saying where but I guess we can meet.' said Chikane. 'Let's meet at that derelict, abandoned mental hospital at night, about 8 pm ish later so we had dinner by then and I don't know what aliens eat. Atamu Hall parking lot. Nobody'd _think_ of going there, not even my fellow homeless, school delinquents, drug addicts, crooks and older teenagers wanting an adventurous hanky-panky.' Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto choked with a red face. 'See ya!' and she ran off.

'...quite the girl you took an interest in, Sailor Moon.' Sailor Pluto commented.

'Well, its kind of my fault she gained powers that she got attracted to trouble.' Sailor Moon sighed. 'I'm worried about her. She put up with the monsters of Dark Kingdom, Death Busters and the Dead Moon Circus since she died three times in their hands. And then her powers work against us too so she can fight back against the enemy this time she'll definitely show up to fight. Chibi Moon has an excuse but she doesn't, she's not a Sailor, she's a civilian whose identity puts her at risk.'

'...meeting her will be a good idea to convince her.' said Sailor Pluto. 'Atamu Hall, 8 pm. We'll be there.'

'OK.'

From a hidden corner...the Starlights exchanged looks before nodding.

xxx

And so...

'Jeez...she just had to set up a meeting here its creepy!' Sailor Venus complained as the Solar System Soldiers gathered. 'Atamu Hall...whoever named this hospital is not-so-nice to their patients either.'

'No kidding.' Jupiter agreed as Atamu was written as 'crazy dream'. 'It probably got shut down since relatives got insulted on behalf of their invalid loved ones.'

'To be fair she's right. Nobody will come here and walk in on us.' said Sailor Mercury, taking out her computer. 'She's on the fifth floor of the parking lot. Her presence is over there but she's not alone.' they ran for it until they got there.

'Is she in danger?' Sailor Moon gasped out.

'Well no but she's with a 'red' energy that's smaller than her. She appears orange in my computer.'

Upon getting upstairs, they saw her.

Chikane now has short hair, they noted, and wearing her beggar outfit.

But she's not alone.

She's with a...toddler in red chinese clothes with a red pacifier...that was eating pre-peeled oranges while looking at them innocently.

'Chikane-chan, you have a baby with you?' Sailor Moon croaked out.

'He kept following me while I was on the way here.' said Chikane, the baby on her lap. 'Can't leave him alone or fork him over to police or I'd be late. You said you wanted to talk to me so you have the floor.'

'Chikane-chan, why did you run away from home?' Sailor Moon asked her. 'You're on the Missing Person's list but Social Services said they'll leave you be on your request while investigating your home town.' she said worriedly.

'They know by now but you don't.' said Chikane darkly. 'Before my first death by aliens...my life was good.' she said. 'It was until daddy brought his boss home. They ruined my life and its all their fault. I didn't remember until Sailor Moon purified me.'

'Your daddy's boss?' Sailor Mars asked her.

'Yeah. It turns out that some humans possess flames. but not just anyone can have it.' said Chikane, creating a fire ball and levitated it over to Sailor Mercury. 'Here, a test dummy.'

'Uh, thanks?' Sailor Mercury sweatdropped as she had her small computer absorb it for analysis.

'I gave it to you because I'm forbidden by the law to talk about it, they who strictly regulate these unusual flames. You'll understand when you study it. Its a power extremely strictly regulated that if I told people, I'll be arrested for sure but since you're aliens outside Earth, its OK.' they sweatdropped. 'Figure that out by yourselves, that way I didn't break the law while you still get answers but in turn, you can't openly speak of it in public. They're scary guys who mean business even if they taught me about my powers and the rules.'

'Alright, we won't ask about your powers.' said Sailor Uranus. 'About your dad's boss...'

'OK, we got off-topic.' Chikane coughed. 'I was seven about to start Elementary...and daddy's about to go back to work in Europe since his boss gave him a seven-year leave.'

'WHAT?!'

'That's longer than a Maternity Leave!' Jupiter squawked out.

'Well he's in a high place and probably got enough good points he got that kind of leave.' Chikane sweatdropped. 'His boss came to my home...he stayed in our house for a week. He was a good grandpa...or so I thought.' she scowled. 'On the night before they left...daddy took me aside while mom cooked dinner...its just the three of us. Grandpa, he...with a flame-coated finger...poked me in my forehead and I blacked out. My memory of that was gone too but ever since that day...I became clumsy that I was a joke. Learning in school became atrociously hard for me. When a teacher talks, its like being played so fast-forward I couldn't catch on. Yet when people talk normally its OK! I became a horrible bully victim since. At first it was name-callings but a year later, it got worse. Even teachers verbally abuse me. I couldn't go anywhere without scorn. Any kid I meet soon felt they can do whatever they want with me because I'm no-good Chikane. And no adult helped me at all. It was what I mean when I told Social Services my situation was toxic.'

The Sailors could feel utterly sorry for the girl who had a good reason to run.

'Horrible...' Sailor Saturn choked out.

'I asked my mother for help but she wouldn't believe me since she just thinks I got clumsy...and she's friends with the neighborhood ladies.' Chikane growled. 'I was on the verge of becoming a Hikikomori when one day, days before my ninth birthday, I barely got away from having my head shoved by other girls in the toilet after wrecking my school bag and cried to my mother but instead of comfort, she still won't believe that her friends' daughters would do such a thing to me when when she visits for fun, they were well-behaved and just scolded me for being clumsy that I nearly dove in a toilet bowl!' she cried angrily. 'Didn't she see the blatant, hand-shaped bruises on my arms, my neck and how my ponytail was a mess by being roughly pulled?' she spat on the verge of tears.

'I was so angry I called her a 'deliberately ignorant bitch' and called her out on what she ignores just because she was friends with my tormentors' mothers. With a mother like her, I don't need anyone at all and I ran away that day and never came back. Bad enough my father had his boss screw me up so bad I was wondering what'd I do to deserve parents like them.' Chikane sighed.

'My feet led me here...I became a beggar that day....and my first near-death by alien happened. But my clumsiness disappeared after that but I still can't learn anything new. I joined a group of homeless grannies who lost their homes due to being unable to pay taxes because their relatives aren't helping them anymore. They were the first people outside of home kind to me. We worked together to live. But when winter comes, one of them dies. The bitter cold is no good to elderly bodies it was like watching family die before your eyes one by one I grew to hate winter. And in my clumsy days in Tokyo, nobody laughed or jeered at me. They helped me up and told me to be careful.' she sighed. 'This year, I'm all alone now. With each dying experience, I got better and better. Whatever they did to me was being weakened. Dying hurts but if it helps me being suicidal was OK, I thought.'

'My second death was when I went to purchase that Telulun Plant for Ochie-baachan's Death Anniversary. It was 100 yen, so cheap and so pretty.' Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto would know that full well... 'Until the plants let out nasty electricity and a pretty pink crystal came out of my chest its the last thing I saw. When I came to, I can finally read a book without looking like a bad blur to my eyes. But I can only learn easy kanji. I couldn't learn the ones with many strokes when I read books in the library. But on my third death, that blonde gay-sounding Social Worker changed into some performer outfit with a whip, bound me to a board and extracted a mirror out of me...I can finally learn difficult kanji. The last straw was getting my memories back this spring...and I can only feel bitter anger and betrayal. I will never go back home ever again. I'd rather die by alien than go back.'

'I see...'

'What do they want anyway? At least I'd like closure on what the previous bad guys wanted.' said Chikane.

'Uhm...either you met the Dark Kingdom's monsters tasked to gather energy to revive Queen Metallia or Ail and An's Cardian Monsters to revive the Doom Tree that was their home.' said Sailor Moon.

'Your second death was by that flower store...at the time, the enemy was looking for Pure Hearts to revive the Messiah of Silence who would bring Pharaoh 90 and devour Earth's life.' said Sailor Pluto. Sailor Saturn looked rather uncomfortable by that as she was possessed by said Messiah.

'And your third death was because they were looking for Helios. The High Priest of Elysion, the mirror world of Earth where the world is based on humankind's good dreams to obtain the Golden Crystal he possesses.' said Sailor Mars. 'He hid in a person who has beautiful dreams and the mirrors were in fact, Dream Mirrors, the representation of your dreams and hopes for the future.'

'Oh...'

'And now the new enemy wants our souls quite literally in the form of Star Seeds.' said Sailor Neptune. 'This is no joke this time.'

'Actually, we came here to persuade you not to go looking for aliens anymore.' said Sailor Moon. 'Unlike us, we have disguises to protect our identities, you don't. Its easy for them to hunt you down in retaliation so leave the new enemies to us, OK?'

'OK.' said Chikane.

'By the way, why were you at the concert that day?' Sailor Moon asked good-naturedly.

'Well, unlike their previous concerts, its outdoors making it easy for me to sneak in since I don't have a ticket!' Chikane chirped with a shameless smile as jaws dropped. 'I wanted to see what's so special about the Three Lights all females from grandmas to kindergarteners are going crazy over...but I understood when I listened to their songs on live as I can't feel anything in the radios.' she said with an understanding look on her face. 'Unlike the brainless bimbos who just squeal at them for their good looks and being cool hot guys,'

Some of the Sailors look rather struck for some reason.

'--anyone with a good ear in music, love for music...or people with open minds and understanding hearts can hear and feel it.' said Chikane. 'The Three Lights' songs are full of love.'

'Love?' Sailor Neptune asked her.

'Yup. Someone they held dear was separated from them and they're looking for this person and wish for her to come home. All songs they wrote are all about it.'

In their hiding place, the Starlights froze.

'They really love this person so much and separation was painful. They were calling out to her. Calling her to come home to them. She's not a lover but family to them.' Chikane sighed wistfully. 'They call out with all their hearts. Their passion. Their love. To them, the Music Industry is just a means to an end. All they want is to be with her again. If they reunite with this person, most likely they'll quit showbiz and vanish from showbiz forever.'

'Oh...'

'Try listening live in their concerts, Sailor Soldiers. With open hearts. You'll hear their cry.' said Chikane softly as the Starlights are utterly shaken but in a good way. They were rather happy actually. 'I don't know what happened that their family's torn but its probably not easy for the girl to go home. Otherwise the Three Lights called it quits ages ago. They're celebrities since summer last year.'

'I see.' Sailor Moon mused softly.

'Well, its getting late now, I need to take this child home.' said Chikane, looking at the baby she has. 'Normally I'm OK with staying up late since beggars have no curfew but this one has family to go back to unlike me.'

'Alright.' said Sailor Uranus. 'Just leave the enemies to us alright?'

'OK.' said Chikane. 'All I care about is that I ensured my own safety by testing my powers out. But I'll come if I know I'm needed. You'll understand what I mean when you study the flame I gave you.' and the soldiers left. 'Baby-chan, time to go home now.' and she went out to jump off the edge, falling down and timed her flight well to land properly.

xxx

'Our voices have been heard after all.' said Star Maker shakily, genuinely touched their voices are heard. 'It wasn't for nothing.'

'Garayan sensed our love too.' said Star Maker. 'Maybe she's right...those who love music and those with open hearts could hear our messages.'

'Just that, its mostly bimbos who go to our concerts, not the smart ones.' said Star Healer gloomily.

'That's irrelevant.' Star Maker scoffed.

'She's right...our true fans are those who understood our songs.' said Star Fighter. 'Let's keep on playing if only for them.' and they too, left, feeling better.

xxx

'Hey, baby-chan...maybe you can tell me who you are and why're you following me.' said Chikane, carrying the baby in her arms.

'...I sensed your purity.' whoa, this baby's voice is like that of a young man's, and he can talk straight! 'Your flames are so strong I haven't seen anything like it.'

'Whoa, does having it active make babies super-smart?!' Chikane gawked out. 'The Vindice just told me about my powers and rules about it but that's it.'

'Fufu, you're wrong about me but I cannot talk to you about it. Omerta and all.'

'Muuu...' Chikane pouted.

'I'm Fon. Nice to meet you, Chikane-chan.' Fon smiled. 'I'll be staying with you for a while.'

'I live under a bridge though and it'll be winter soon.' said Chikane. 'And I eat cheap stuff OK?'

'That's alright.'

For Fon, he was attracted to the beggar girl whose pure flames he sensed.

Well, not quite a beggar but a runaway girl whose being sealed threw her Harmony out of whack, leading to her dismal situation and a broken family by a foolish decision...and being nearly-killed gave back what was stolen from her little by little.

He would look after this girl for now. She's vulnerable by herself. If not for aliens, there's the Mafia who'd be after this girl for her sublime flame purity. Maybe he can teach her how to fight?

xxx

'Well?' Haruka asked Ami in Rei's house 'Has it shown results?'

'Yes...its a unique flame for sure, capable of amazing things other than burning...'

Ami explained just what Dying Will Flame was to them and what Chikane could do.

'A power that awakens through sheer resolve while dying hence 'dying will'?' Michiru cringed. 'What a way to get power.'

'All humans have potential but most don't survive in trying to awaken this power.' said Ami. 'And because we're Sailor Soldiers who hold the power of Planets, naturally, we lose this ability in favor of our powers as sailor soldiers so in the times we nearly died before, we never manifested this power.'

'Heee...'

'To Chikane-chan who died three times in our enemy's hands and Sailor Moon destroying what that old man did enabled her to safely awaken to Dying Will Flames.' said Ami as she calculated in her computer. 'And according to what my computer senses, there's only a total of 6000 humans in total who manifested this power out of billions of humans in this world. That's many times waaaay less than 1 percent and 1% of 7 billion is 70 million!'

'Talk about low statistics.' said Artemis. 'But where are they?'

'...all in Italy and two in Juuban...Chikane-chan and the baby she's with.'

'Ah...'


	6. The Horrible Trap! The Sky saves the Moon

The Horrible Trap! The Sky saves the Moon

Fon started living with Chikane ever since.

In fact, they took residence in Atamu Hall. Chikane purchased cookware and made sure the taps are still working but...

'Eeeew!' Chikane blanched as filthy water came out.

'I'll take care of it.' said Fon calmly as he covered Atamu Hall in his flames. 'My ability is Disintegration if you are Harmony. I simply erased the filth and bacteria in the pipes from existence so the water is safe for use now.'

'Phew...at least we can cook hotpots soon...I hate winter.' said Chikane glumly. 'The grandmas I call family died one by one in winter. I didn't want to live with anyone since...you're probably gonna die on me cuz you're a baby.' she asked as if his death was certain.

Fon knew that by knowing loss and grief, she was resigned to his so-called fate by winter since she lost her grandmothers.

'Don't worry Chikane, I won't die.' Fon reassured the glum girl with a pat on her arm. 'I'm a flame user after all.' he said as he took out a beanie and his own scarf.

'OK...let's buy some cooking stuff from secondhand places. New things are pricey. Groceries will be next. With Sky Attraction I make a lot in work we'll do just fine.'

So began the shopping spree. Knife, Cutting Board, Pots for rice and soup, Ladle, Spatula, bowls etc before groceries.

Fon then cleaned up some rooms for their use by simply burning away dust, cobwebs, grime, mold and some moss growing.

Cohabitation began.

'By the way Chikane...you're on self-study right?'

'Yeah. I just read every book in the public library since its my only way to get some education.' said Chikane. 'I'm even reading College Books now but without anyone to teach me Math properly I'm at a loss. Do we even need those crazy formulas in future jobs?' she mused, annoyed. 'I don't recall hearing the meat vendor saying he needed algebra to earn over 500 grand a day! I don't recall hearing my dentist say learning Pythagorean Theorem helps him put my braces on me!'

'Ahahaha...' Fon chuckled weakly at that. 'That's just how school works I guess. Besides, some jobs actually needs those. The Academic-Oriented jobs and scientists need them. Want to go to Cram School?'

'I can't afford that!!' Chikane gawked, horrified. 'My money only goes to food!'

'Oh don't worry, I have it covered.' Fon smiled.

'Are you crazy?! We don't have that kind of money!'

'I'll pay?'

'That'd be horrible of me to make you pay...'

'There's Social Services. Since they know the truth about you, its easy to charge your family for it, no?'

'...'

'Leave the talking to me.' Fon jumped to the windowsill. 'Even if you're not in school, education should still be complete. Shall we go?'

'...'

xxx

After Fon talked to the authorities, somehow managing to convince them to help Chikane attend Cram School just for Math...so the costs aren't horrifying for the self-imposed beggar.

She also got a school uniform out of the deal as she can't come in her outfits.

'Don't worry, its from a secondhand store that fits you, just about 2900 yen!' socks and shoes not included of course so she has to buy those on her own.

'School huh? Nothing but bad memories for me...' Chikane remembered the bullying she endured and shuddered.

'You'll be alright.' Fon told her. 'You're fully healed right? Go in there with confidence.'

'OK...see you later, Fon-chan.' said Chikane with a forced smile because she was still scared, traumatized from her past ordeals. Her body language loudly conveyed it.

"It'll be a while before she overcomes those bad memories." Fon thought darkly. The young Sky suffered unnecessarily after all. When she was sealed because he could immediately tell from her tale what was done, Sealing a Sky causes a Discordant Sky Attraction not just causing clumsiness and poor learning abilities. People only see what's bad about this person and attracted to it and bullying ensues.

Due to this, Chikane has a deep loathing of her family, school and her peers and hatred of her hometown that she'd rather die by aliens than go back. The way things are, she'd deny herself Guardians she needs because of trauma. In fear that anyone she meets is her next cruel bully.

He'll take time off the Mafia for now and be her protector and confidante until he can leave her alone when he's sure she's alright.

He checked on her background known by Social Services...

...Chikane-chan is mafia. Most likely Vindice knows by now but can't hurt to ask...

When he did, yep, they know. They investigated Missing Persons List in Tokyo, and when they checked her family...she's a Vongola but a civilian Vongola not in the know. They even know of Juubans unusual issues...

xxx

Cram School...

Unlike normal school, the teacher pays individual attention to everybody to make sure they learn the day's topic.

For an unsealed Chikane, learning the most-hated subject in student history became easy as pie.

But Chikane didn't dare get close to anyone.

She doesn't trust anyone at all as Fon predicted.

She was content with being alone actually and felt she was safe as the Vindice gave her freedom to defend herself as long as she doesn't abuse her powers enough to cause society to see patterns.

'The look on your face is scary, Chikane-chan.' Chikane looked around to see no one when she heard a woman's voice. 'Down here.'

Its a dark blue-near-black cat with red eyes and a moon on its forehead.

'Sailor Moon's pet?' she asked, picking her up.

'I guess you can afford school now huh?'

'Nope. Just Cram School. I only go there for Math.' said Chikane. 'Fon-chan convinced me to go since I can't learn Math in the library and Social Services pays for me. I read all books I could get my hands on all the way to College but without help Math is out of my hands, so...yeah. But I hate it...when I'm in a classroom, all I could see was my bad memories.' she told Luna gloomily. 'So I put on an unapproachable face to keep them away from me.'

'Oh...'

'But I have to go for Math anyway. Fon-chan's right...if I don't know Math, my studies are pretty much incomplete.' said Chikane with a strained smile before looking scared. 'But its scary...I want my flashbacks to stop...'

'Chikane-chan...' Usagi had told her about the girl's past its no surprise she hates school and resented her mother for denying the bitter reality and not help her.

'Tell Sailor Moon I'm doing fine somehow. I'm living with someone again and since I got Cram School for both Elementary and Junior High, I won't be around much so I'm safe from aliens.'

'Got it.' said Luna with a smile. 'Believe in yourself more Chikane-chan, not all kids are bad.' she said. 'You can't move forward if you're still scared of school. We'll support you from behind.'

'OK...thanks.' and Luna left her.

Chikane made a pass at an antique store when her eyes fell on an incense burner.

'...'

She felt attracted to it for some reason and bought it. It has a nice smell.

Ever since that day, its smell stuck to her.

xxx

'Oh, that's a sweet-smelling incense burner.' Fon said, liking the smell Chikane brought home. 'I've never smelled anything like it.'

'I bought it off a thrift shop...for some reason I felt the strong need to buy it.' said Chikane.

'Heee...'

'Well, I'll cook dinner now. Fon-chan, can you keep the smell of food from leaving the kitchen? That way we won't attract unwanted neighbors or worse, ne'er-do-wells and steal our stuff from us....and clean the pipes with flames again to be sure, I'm paranoid...'

'Alright.'

'By the way, where'd you get those Futons?' Chikane's eyes fell on the baby-sized Futon and an adult-sized one for her. Expensive brand at that!

'I had them help out. Besides, its to help stay warmer in winter.' Fon told her cheerfully. 'Let's get cooking.'

He laced the windows with a film of Storm Flames as they went to cook soups. Social Services did say she always cooks hotpots for simply being easier to wash off.

Fon knew that before teaching her Martial Arts, she has to regain her faith in humanity first in order to gain Guardians.

He'd willingly be her Storm but as he is now, his Sky is always predetermined. It would always be the Sky Arcobaleno, not a Sky he willingly chose to bond to. He cannot have any other Sky as long as he's an Arcobaleno for the Pacifiers force Harmony whether they like it or not.

Her Sky was warm and wonderful, a Sky he wanted but she was hurt. He wanted so badly to heal her by bonding but he could not. Being a teacher and confidante it is.

xxx

'Heee...Chikane-chan's going to Cram School just for Math?' Usagi asked Luna.

'Yep. I saw her today in a uniform.' said Luna. 'She's now living with someone who convinced her to go if she couldn't self-learn Math in the library. She told me to tell you not to worry about her anymore.'

'I see...'

'Well, let's keep watch. Let's ask Ami-chan to determine her situation.'

xxx

Autumn went and came...it got cold, and soon, its her birthday.

'Hey Chikane, what do you want for your birthday?' Fon asked her. 'You'll be thirteen soon.'

'Birthday huh...haven't celebrated in three years I don't know what I'd want.' said Chikane sheepishly. 'I was so focused on surviving I don't remember how to be a proper kid anymore. What do normal girls want for birthdays?'

'...well, what makes them happy.' said Fon. 'Let's walk around shall we? We'll buy what you want.'

'Budget...'

'Social Services.' in reality its Fon who'd pay.

Chikane sweatdropped.

But her eyes fell on an event poster about a Fan-Club Flight with the Three Lights. 'How about Tickets for this day? Seats near the Three Lights guys.'

'You hold them in high regard don't you?' Fon mused thoughtfully. He did hear what she had to say about them.

'I'm kinda jealous of this lady they're singing for...I wonder if I'd have a boyfriend who's serious with me as they are about theirs?' Chikane sighed enviously. 'But still...I got a bad feeling about this. I must go and guns ablazing.'

'You sensed danger?'

'Yeah. Danger that can ruin relationships. But why? I'd understand life-risking battles but...why torn relationships?' Chikane fretted. 'Help me get a Special Seat, Fon-chan. We're going to war against exposure.'

"Her blood senses danger towards the sailors." Fon thought. "But what relationships...?"

That baffled him as well.

So he secured tickets by mafia means for themselves, might as well be a birthday gift but...what a way to spend her birthday!

xxx

Upon getting a nice dress and a pair of shoes for the event...they're at the airport.

/Passengers for the Chartered Flight for the Three Lights Event, JAL 135 at 18:00.../

'We made it.' said Fon as they got off the taxi. They went for the bathroom first before boarding and got seats up front but they saw Usagi.

'Fon-chan...knock her out. She's the target.' said Chikane. 'She's the root of this endangered flight. She must be seen boarding by the Stewardess first before she sleeps.'

Fon took action and knocked out Usagi. They also got past security and safely stashed her away in a safe place Chikane determined. Fon ensured she stays sleeping as well with well-placed pressure points as they sat down.

'Everyone, thank you for coming!' Seiya spoke to the squealing fans.

'I'm very happy to be able to spend time with you!' said Yaten.

'Please enjoy yourselves tonight!' and they went upstairs.

'What next, Chikane?' Fon asked her.

'We'll go upstairs later.' said Chikane. 'Fon-chan, can you do Storm Selective Hearing?'

'Ah, filtering what they should hear? It'll be a bit difficult but I can pull it off.'

'Goody...when I give the signal, go.'

'Alright.'

xxx

'Chikane's on the front seat.' said Seiya, noting they saw her up front with a toddler in chinese clothes.

'Yeah...how'd she get a ticket?' Yaten wondered. 'She can't afford one given her situation.'

'Probably a treat from Social Services.' said Taiki with a chuckle.

'Probably...'

If only they knew the truth.

xxx

Later, up in the air...the lights closed as a movie is shown playing.

Using speed granted to her, nobody noticed Chikane and Fon leave their seats, snuck upstairs soundlessly and hid at the very back.

However, by being there...caused the boys to smell it.

A smell belonging only to the lady they were singing for.

'This smell...' Yaten gasped out.

'There's no mistaking it...she's here!' Seiya gasped. 'She's on this plane?'

'Why didn't she sit with us if she was?' Taiki wondered. 'We would have let Princess sit with us.'

'Saa...but at any rate...she's home with us again.' said Seiya as they looked relieved. 'We can go home again...all four of us.'

At the back, Chikane and Fon exchanged baffled looks.

In another place...

"That's weird...one of the stewardesses reported seeing her come in but I don't see her among the seats." Sailor Aluminum Siren pouted before frowning. "Maybe she hid somewhere and waiting to confront me? Fufu, she can't get away, her Star Seed is mine!" and she slipped away.

As the flight continued and so did the movie...the movie's hijacked by Siren to the shock of Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto.

'Fon-chan, now!' Fon covered every ear on plane with his flames as Siren spoke,

/Sailor Moon or Tsukino Usagi-san? I have this whole plane hostage./

'How come we can't hear a thing?' Yaten squawked, baffled. 'Of all times she had to be here...'

/The lives of the Three Lights and Passengers are in your hands. Buuut I won't do a thing if you give me your Star Seed~so come and meet me at the next floor. Its your Star Seed, or the Three Lights. Take your pick./

'I should have turned her to stone when I got the chance!' Chikane swore. 'Let's kill her.'

'Wait till she gets here.' said Fon as they prepared to fight.

'I didn't hear anything...something must be wrong with the Audio.' Taiki commented.

'Let's go and...'

'Whoa?!'

'Oops~no one's going anywhere~' Siren came up with three Phages. 'Sailor Stewardess, kindly put them back in their seats.'

Cue large fireball from behind and they rapidly turned to stone. 'Kyaa! What's this?! Why am I turning into a rock? Nooo!' Siren cried as she became a statue.

"It can't be!" the Three Lights thought as behind them was Chikane, disguising herself with a torn curtain and a mask. Beside her was a toddler who fired red flames at Siren's statue and it ceased to exist. Not even ashes.

'W-wha...?' Seiya croaked out as three of them were wide-eyed.

'Uhm, pretend that didn't happen...you'll sleep better at night. Please put the monsters at the back of this room and leave them there. I'll call Sailor Moon to save them when we land. Its safe now.' said Chikane awkwardly as they quickly left.

'No way we could.' Taiki deadpanned. 'The mystery is what did Aluminum Siren said, we didn't hear a thing! Just what is she after after making hostages out of us?'

'No idea...Chikane surely knows. We better ask her...as ourselves.' said Yaten as they will show before her as Starlights.

The sailor soldiers are thus, antsy, knowing there's something going on...

xxx

Later, in a compartment...

Fon woke up Usagi.

'Where...' she groaned as she got up to see Chikane and Fon. 'Wha, where am I? Am I on the plane?!' she asked panickingly.

'There's no more need to worry, Sailor Moon.' Usagi froze in shock at Chikane. 'We dealt with that blue-haired alien. But we do need your help in saving the Phages I made statues of...I gave them the same treatment as the white alien girl. The enemy knows your identity and we pieced things out so we did a little hijacking and audio filter so your identity is safe.'

'Oh...' Usagi choked out. 'How on earth did she know who I am? I gave nothing away!'

'Maybe she saw you change at some point?' Fon pointed out as the blonde looked horrified. 'Practice further discretion next time but there's no telling who else she told.' he warned her. 'Be careful in the future.'

'OK...where are the Phages?'

'Upstairs with the Three Lights in their room upstairs. Work on them when the flight is over. That way you can get away safely.' said Chikane. 'Now, I do recall that alien giving you a special seat at the back, so let's enjoy the event with her out of your hair.'

'C-Chikane-chan, baby-chan thank you...' Usagi shook, clearly shaken by the trap she walked into. 'If it wasn't for you...I wouldn't know what could have happened...'

'Its over now. Let's find your seat. The two of us sat at front.' Chikane smiled. 'When the movie ends, follow Fon-chan, OK? And follow his instructions and our night will end smoothly.'

'Un.'

xxx

When the event ended...

Usagi met up with Fon who helped her sneak out.

'We wait until everyone's gone. Then transform in here.' Fon instructed.

It was a long wait.

Elsewhere, the other girls got the wrong idea.

'The enemy could be waiting for us at the airport.' Rei swore. 'Worse, we don't have Sailor Moon here...'

'We should wait at the airport and call her over.' said Makoto. 'We fight.' so they ended up waiting at the airport for nothing and Usagi never responded to their calls as Usagi didn't know Fon shut her phone off...while in the plane, the Sailor Starlights are in action, waiting for Sailor Moon who'd surely come with Chikane...who never came.

Sailor Moon came alright, going to their room for the three Phages.

'Phew, good thing everyone's gone...' Sailor Moon sighed in relief as she took out her weapon. 'Silver Moon! Crystal Power...Kiss!!' and she purified the Phages before quickly leaving.

'I guess we find Chikane the hard way.' Star Maker frowned and they all sighed.

'Its not going to be easy finding her...we should ask Social Services.'


	7. Chapter 7

The Scent of the Maiden

The Three Lights asked about Chikane that same night and the rest was easy.

'Jeez, taking residence in a Mental Hospital huh?' Yaten croaked as they left Social Services.

'Well, its nearing winter since its October now.' said Seiya. 'The poor usually scramble to find shelter away from at least rain and snow despite being unable to protect against temperature but now that she's a living heater, that's of no issue now.' his friends sweatdropped.

She's a fire user of course Chikane's her own heater.

xxx

'Ahhh...so relaxing...' Fon sighed as when they got home, Fon turned on their incense and tuned it up.

'Uwah, you cranked up our burner!' Chikane sweatdropped at their very fragrant living quarters before sighing at the smell. 'But yeah, that smells sooo nice...' she said wistfully. 'I better get dinner ready. We didn't have dinner back there...'

On the other hand, the Starlights searched the entire asylum for them and found them in the east wing near the courtyard where the one room was lit and Chikane cooking dinner, still in her event outfit.

But there was a baby living with her in the next room. It didn't take them long to piece things out either that the baby was another flame user. Only, his was red. Scarlet red and pink unlike Chikane's yellow-orange flames.

'Ojamashimasu.' they knocked on the glass door. Fon jumped off his seat with springy dexterity and walked to open the door for them.

The smell of the incense assaulted their noses and this smell...

'This smell...its like our Princess' perfume...' Star Healer gasped out....and their eyes fell on a shiny brown burner with designs familiar to them.

'Irrashai, Sailor Soldiers.' Fon greeted amiably, stunning them with his voice and talking not in a way a baby should. 'Come inside, its surely cold in that outfit.' he said as they came in with Star Maker shutting the door. 'Chikane's a bit busy but I can at least offer you tea.'

'T-thanks...are you a flame user too?' Star Fighter asked him. Fon nodded.

'As of now through legal channels, I'm Chikane's legal guardian.' said Fon as he took out three cups, poured hot water from thermos and started mixing tea into it. 'I am Fon. I'm Chinese incase you ask.'

'We want to ask what's going on in the Three Lights event.' said Star Maker. 'And how did she know of it.'

'We were walking home together after arranging Cram School and we were talking about what gift she'd like for her thirteenth birthday.' said Fon. 'Her eyes fell on the poster promoting that Flight Event and she sensed danger immediately.'

'Danger?' Star Fighter frowned.

'Yes...Chikane can sense danger and what type but not the cause or targets until she lets things play along and seeing clues.' said Fon as he placed tea before them that they took with thanks. 'As she looked at the poster, she asked me to buy us tickets so we could go to war to protect from exposure that can ruin relationships. So we got onboard...and by using my ability, she requested specific audio filtering. And sure enough, that blue alien woman hijacked the movie which explained why she asked a rather difficult job of me. She learned of Sailor Moon's identity and blackmailed her. Its the lives of the passengers over her Star Seed.'

'What?!'

'To protect Sailor Moon from being exposed as well as keep the passengers clueless, we acted...the Three Lights were to be her hostages to force Sailor Moon to transform where there's lots of witnesses...but while Chikane sensed relationships about to be ruined, she has no idea just whose and Sailor Moon's in the middle of it all because of that alien lady's schemes.' Fon continued. 'We also had to do rather unsavory means to do the job. Sailor Moon was on the plane. We figured out her identity as well and she's the type to rush headstrong if it meant her own expense. So we knocked her up and stashed her in a safe place and we did what she'd never do. When it was safe, we woke her up and had her follow our instructions. This way, that alien lady wouldn't force Sailor Moon to act in a way that will ruin her relationships.'

'Oh...' Star Healer mused. 'So Chikane acted to protect her identity and relationships?'

'Chikane holds Sailor Moon in high regard as the one who freed her from her curse caused by her father's boss.' said Fon. 'She owed her her existence. She will do anything for Sailor Moon. And we know her identity but will keep quiet. But what will you do if you know who she is? Will it change things? She's a really nice girl who wears her heart on her sleeve and genuinely sincerely honest with her feelings its hard to have any form of bad feelings towards her. If you ever learn who she truly is...be good to that girl.'

'Alright.' said Star Healer. 'But if Aluminum Siren knew...could she have told others?'

'Its a high possibility Sailor Moon is in danger. Chikane would know and act again but that'd mean getting on the aliens' crosshairs. As her legal guardian, that is a scenario I cannot allow to happen.' Fon narrowed his eyes. 'So many have failed Chikane, hurting her horribly and I definitely will not fail her too.'

'Alright but while she's nice to us, her comrades are wary to hostile towards us.' Star Healer scowled. 'Working together is impossible unless its just her around.'

'We just came here to look for our princess who hid here after our home planet was destroyed.' said Star Maker softly. 'All we have, is each other now. We thought our Princess is near but it was only Chikane smelling like her all along...maybe its because of that incense burner.' she sighed. 'It smells just like her perfume and it stuck on our little friend.'

'Oh dear...Chikane bought that burner because of a strong need to in a thrift antique store.' Fon blinked. 'But ever since we bought it, we can't help but feel serenity of contentment in our home we like having it around.' he smiled.

'OK but...can we have it?' came the pleading smile.

Fon let them. He felt that Chikane bought it just for today's sake.

xxx

'There's no doubt about it...this is our Princess' Incense Burner...' said Taiki as upon reverting to civilians, they held the item carefully. 'And Chikane bought this in a cheap antique store when its made of the finest materials in our planet?!' he blurted incredulously.

'These earthlings clearly don't know class!' Yaten huffed in offense.

'Maa maa, they probably can't identify what its made of and gave up while to us, this burner can buy you a deluxe vacation home with garden back home.' Seiya chuckled. 'Can't blame the appraisers here.'

'Its still insulting.' Taiki grumbled.

xxx

In a park...

'Oh. My. God.' the others paled at Usagi's tale.

'Sailor Aluminum Siren knows your identity so you were on that plane under threat?' Ami squeaked.

'But why'd Chikane and Fon knock you out for?' Makoto cried.

'Its to protect me.' said Usagi. 'But how could they have known what she's after? They got ahead, knocked me out and hid me and did the rest, only to wake me up to save the stewardesses.'

'That means Chikane-chan killed Aluminum Siren.' Minako shuddered as Rei, Ami and Makoto winced. 'That's two enemies she's dealt with for us now I feel kinda bummed that we're all useless and a kid's doing all the work!' she moaned. 'Sure we fight Phages, but its her who deals with those Sailors who're the main problem!'

'Yeah...' Usagi sighed. 'Fon-chan warned me that she could have told someone. I'll have to watch my back.'

'I agree...how did she find out your identity? That's some serious stalking skills.' said Makoto worriedly.

'I think you answered that yourself.' said Rei wryly. 'But this is serious!' she cried anxiously. 'Usagi, we're definitely keeping an eye on you but at home, be vigilant alright?'

Nobody slept well that night.

xxx

'Hummm...those guys were here while I'm cooking huh?' Chikane mused as they got dinner ready. They barely got on time to groceries to buy their dinner which was now half-priced and damn near closing time otherwise they'd starve tonight.

'Afraid so.' said Fon. 'They got wind of the fiasco at the event.'

'I see...well, things will get hairy from now on.' said Chikane. 'But that incense burner...is more special than it looks. Giving it to them was a good call.' Fon nodded with his usual smile. He did the right thing indeed. 'I know things are meant to happen but I can't help but interfere if its her on the line...'

'You owe her your full-cure from that seal that she saved your future.' said Fon. 'If not for that, it'll take a bit more dying experience to keep shaving off its effects but what if you died?'

'There's that.' Chikane cringed. 'I knew that dying made things better for me but...I'm not lucky forever. I instinctively got led to where death was because I get better each time. But that fourth time it felt being killed then reborn just as quick. Its how Sailor Moon's power works on the Phages that had been corrupted humans, their weak Star Seeds corrupted by the energy from those bracelets that couldn't withstand those powers.'

'But Chikane...what if the True Star Seeds are those of people with really strong souls?' Fon frowned. 'There's us especially me and those like me...and those girls.'

'Yikes. We have strong ones huh?'

'Chikane, from now on I will judge if you will act or not.' Fon told her seriously. 'I cannot allow danger to befall you. Leave the really serious things to them. When you sense danger beyond your level, never do anything. Please promise me. You've done more than enough for them already. You've more than paid her back.'

'I promise.'

xxx

Juuban High School...some days later on a weekend...

'Uwaa, its pretty festive in here isn't it?' Chikane mused as she and Fon looked together. Chikane bought an outfit just for today, wearing a pink jacket over a red dress with brown shoes. Her hair has white barrettes one each on both sides of her head.

'You came here to check on her and it happened to be a festival day.' Fon chuckled.

'Their festival is so pretty or is it because its Tokyo?' Chikane wondered, 'Festivals back there,' that word was spoken in hostile distaste, '-are so dull and lifeless yet here...its colorful and lively.'

'Well, everyone is welcome, we should enjoy ourselves.' said Fon. 'Its a break from our usual routines. A break is nice because its your first exam in Cram soon.'

'Geh...' Chikane blanched with a shudder. 'Exams...not again...'

'Come on, you've been doing well in Math Classes.' Fon told her encouragingly. 'Keep up the good work!'

She was doing 1st and 2nd year Junior High Math and Senior High one in Cram School thus has four Math Classes in one day. This way, she can get both year levels' Math Education Standards and shorten the time frame in what could take six years, to just two. This way, her education is complete, all that's needed are legal forms and such by gaining them through exams. Exams Chikane could only get to gain her Elementary files that would enable her to enroll in Junior High if she wished, but as she could not afford school due to her self-imposed situation, she'd be a beggar until she 'graduates' High School at least.

She took exams on other subjects from Elementary to Senior High but remained helpless in Math that forced her to go to Cram. Her other exams scored 94-98 that astonished the examiners that they wondered what the hell happened as a child. If she could get this by spending whole days in a public library...to get those scores, it came with costs too high other kids are NOT willing to pay. And its not money Chikane paid for to get such results.

Not that Fon or Chikane can explain without the Vindice dragging them to a cell.

She'll have to complete her Math Education to graduate both Junior and Senior High.

Chikane and Fon enjoyed what Juuban Festival has to offer before visiting a certain Coffee Cafe in Class I-A.

Fon was relieved that 'normal girl' wasn't entirely beaten out of his ward yet. So he let her be the child she is because she grew up way too fast through her life in the streets.

Chikane obtained big money by maximizing her abilities that enabled her to splurge at the school festival and enable them to live at least until New Year with that money.

However, halfway through the day...Chikane froze while on the way to Usagi's class.

'Chikane...again?' Fon could nearly groan.

'Yup...again.' Chikane said nervously. 'Do you have an elephant gun with a sniper scope?'

'I'm a martial artist, I'd never touch a gun!'

'Oh, drugged needles then?'

'That, I have.' Fon twitched.

'Since its of such a level and you won't want me personally getting in, drugged needles it is. And since its aliens, shoot enough to drug five Blue Whales worth into instant KO please.'

Fon looked at her with a WTH expression with flyaway hairs.

'Oi oi...those are illegal...'

'On humans yes. Aliens no so the law won't give us crap about it.'

Fon sweated. Really, while Chikane has morals in dealing with humans, she's coldly-efficient, ruthlessly-pragmatic against aliens like any mafia operative would...

xxx

Coffee Shop...

'Irrashai!' the girls greeted...but they saw her and Fon come in.

"Uwa, she's here!" Makoto thought.

"Is Usagi-chan in danger again?" Ami worried fretfully.

Chikane being present means Usagi is in danger. She only shows up when things are about to get worse.

'What can we get for you?' Makoto asked Chikane as she offered her and Fon a menu.

'Mmmm...nee Fon-chan, what's good? I never had any of these before.'

'Ahaha, that would be because they're my own unique recipes.' said Makoto sheepishly. 'You won't find them in any store.'

'Heee...'

'Well, as its in season, this Kinkan Cake would be great.' said Fon as the civilian-state soldiers gaped at him with bulging eyeballs. His voice was something only a gorgeous man can have(if only they knew the truth). 'Normally I like Kinkan candied but it'll be interesting to eat it as a cake. I'll like Matcha with mine.'

'Iced tea for me with the cake!' Chikane chirped.

'Two Kinkan Cakes, one Matcha and one Iced Tea coming up!' Makoto smiled as she left.

'Hey Chikane-chan, Fon-chan...' Usagi said nervously. 'I hope you came here for fun...'

'We wish it was, but there will be trouble later.' said Fon. 'That's what we're here for.' the girls gulped. 'Never be alone or let yourself be called out alone. Or you're dead.' Usagi gulped.

She's being stalked again!

And for the other girls, a kid is going to do their job again, this time with a baby along...but a weird baby that talks like a man!


	8. Last Involvement

Last Involvement

The Sailors honestly had no idea what to say and think, other than Ami insisting they call the other scouts this time as a precaution as it really didn't sit well with her that kids are doing all the work THEY ALL SHOULD HAVE DONE!

So now, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru are now in Juuban High School after arriving in Haruka's car.

'A school festival about to be ruined huh?' Michiru mused as they got off the car after Haruka parked it in the teachers' parking space.

'Well, the enemy somehow saw koneko's identity and now its common knowledge this time.' said Haruka. 'We can't let that go.'

'That and children doing all the work is kind of...questionable.' said Setsuna as they all shared uncomfortable looks. 'Chikane could detect danger around our princess ever since she was saved by her.'

They headed for school, to Class I-A to see Chikane with the baby with her enjoying all the cake they could eat.

'Hello.' said Haruka, approaching them in her playboy self. 'Can I sit here?' she asked as she looked at Chikane.

'OK.' so Haruka sat down. 'You're here about the details, right?' Haruka stiffened. Outed so soon?! 'Two will come. One will betray the other to get the glory for herself while the other did it for the one we killed.'

'I-is that right...' she twitched as Chikane took another mouthful of cake and swallowed.

'Un. And you have to work together because the last one isn't one you can beat by yourselves. She's stronger than anyone you've met...that everyone in this world will both die and become Phages as not everyone has a good seed don't they? And she has the power of 80% of the galaxy in her hands.' said Chikane as Haruka saw nightmarish scenarios in her head. 'Overcome your differences and you must know how it all began from someone. You need all hands on deck, quite literally and oh, she lost her seed long ago. Don't bother trying.' she quipped. 'That's the last I could give you as I promised Fon-chan not to get involved in fights out of my league and this one is planetary-level out of my league that only you guys and alliances can deal with. The sailors I killed before are all morons but this one is not. The real danger will come in the near future after today.'

'I see...we have a lot to talk about with the others. Thanks, Chikane-chan.' Haruka forced a smile before leaving.

'That's what your intuition foresaw this time?' Fon winced. 'We'll be among those who will die, right?'

'Yup...unless you create a barrier around us with the strong focus on being protected from outside forces on my signal. The consequence will be that other than the soldiers, we'll be the last humans alive and we can't go out as Phages will be on the streets...' said Chikane grimly as Fon had a hellish imagination of people he's known and what family he has left losing their souls or becoming Phages sent chills down his spine.

'Will we be alright?'

'Yes...everything will be alright after a long wait.' Chikane smiled. 'We'll just have to endure being in hiding for a day and a half...and when we turn the barrier off, we can't use our powers in that time or the Phages will find us. That means eating really cold food but we gotta do what we gotta do right?'

'...yeah, I couldn't agree more.' Fon sighed. 'But Chikane, due to the duties and burdens this pacifier brings...I need all of them here in Tokyo to maintain this world and hold the fort while they do something about this.' said Fon. 'I'll have to call all my fellow Arcobaleno for this. But I need your ability...when will the worst danger come?'

'A week from now actually.'

'That short?!'

'Afraid so...'

'I wonder who can come on time...' Fon twitched. 'And I can't write about this, we have to explain on the spot while letting them see the disaster with their own eyes about this.' "And speaking...no doubt, that person foresaw this as well." he thought as a woman came to mind. "This makes things easier for me."

xxx

In Italy...days later...

'Boss, you're packing rapidly...where are you going?' Gamma, her bodyguard asked her.

'Arcobaleno meeting.' Aria smiled. 'Hold the fort for me OK? It'll take a few days.'

'But where will you be just to be sure?'

'Tokyo, so I'll be alright.' said Aria before sighing. 'Things have to be in a rush I barely finished my work on time...' "I'm sorry Gamma but...this situation is grimmer than I thought..."

She already sent letters to the other Arcobaleno to pack up, clear at least three successive days off their schedules days before, and get to Juuban Tokyo to a specific hotel. She already booked a nice space for them to stay in.

She had foreseen Fon urgently send letters to gather all of them in Tokyo and the rest after that, went static.

Why when its not yet her time to die?

She has seen how she would die and for Sky Arcobaleno, when their visions of their entire life is seen and reached 'static' at the last, its when they would die.

Aria knew when and how she'll die but static early on scares her.

xxx

Meanwhile, in Juuban High School...

The danger Chikane foresaw came and the Solar System Soldiers and the Starlights are more than prepared.

From afar, Chikane and Fon watched from the school roof.

'...with those guys coming, we need not interfere after all.' Fon mused.

'Yeah, I didn't feel this coming either.' said Chikane. 'Those new ones are just as pragmatic as us so its OK I guess? But we need to listen in on the juicy details so we gotta go.'

'Alright.'

Upon getting downstairs and sneaking up closer...a new interference.

A beautiful lady in red the Starlights revered very respectfully in tears. They called her Kakyuu-hime.

'I'm sorry to have worried you, Starlights.' said Kakyuu-hime. 'However, I have a crucial mission to complete.'

'Mission?' Pluto asked her.

'Yes...' said Kakyuu-hime. 'Chikane-chan.' she spoke up. 'Thank you for ensuring that I get in their hands. Your intuition may not know this as I hid myself well but I was inside that incense burner when you felt the need to purchase it. I was still recovering from the injury inflicted upon me that I can't afford to be discovered too early.'

Chikane stepped out of hiding with Fon in her arms.

'Fon gave it to your guardians when they visited my shelter.' said Chikane. 'Its meant to happen. But do you know what danger we are all facing, that 80% of the galaxy is basically dark and dead? This milky way is the remaining bastion of life, but Earth currently holds all the remaining good Star Seeds that represent the remaining 20% the enemy doesn't have. Including all of us here. But if that is gone...'

'No way!' Venus cried. 'Earth has the remaining Star Seeds?!'

'Yeah.'

'She's right...let's go to where it all began.' said Kakyuu-hime solemnly. 'The Sailor Wars.'

'Sailor Wars...?' Neptune frowned.

'Sailor Soldiers are born from Stars and Planets.' said Kakyuu-hime. 'You could say that its one soldier per star and planet. They've been fighting since the creation of the galaxy on those who infringe on peace. Until the origin of all evil, Chaos was defeated and sealed away by the legendary strongest Sailor Soldier. However...' Kakyuu-hime grimaced. 'Chaos has appeared again in the galaxy. And the enemy is trying to throw the galaxy into chaos once more. We only have one hope left...that is, to find the Light of Hope the legendary Sailor Soldier left behind. I came here to find that power that hid itself in this planet as well. Its our only hope of survival now before we can rebuild.'

'But that would mean sealing it again and sure, there will be peace but sealing is only temporary.' said Chikane. 'Can't we have a more permanent way using that Light? Let's say the remaining soldiers here succeed today yet a millennia or so went by, the seal cracked...it'll be dealing with massive deaths all over again.'

'I hope we could use that power in such a manner as well but we need to find it first.' said Pluto. 'Chikane, you said we have one week left.'

'Yes...one week...that's way too short and this world is kinda big.' Chikane grimaced. 'We have one week left to live.' her damning words made them all look at her in horror.

'O-One week?!' Star Fighter yelped in disbelief.

'There's no way we'll make it!' Star Healer cried in horror.

'One week and that's it...'

Silence...

'Because of this disaster, I gathered my comrades as well.' said Fon. 'We Arcobaleno are Earth's Pillar of Support that we cannot afford to die because if we die, Earth itself will die out.'

'B-but you're all...' Jupiter squeaked out the obvious.

'Well...six of us are once adults but sadly, to take on this duty, we were cursed into our infant forms.' Fon sighed as the Sailors were bamboozled that the baby in Chikane's arms was once an _adult_. 'Only the boss gets to keep their true form at the expense of a short lifespan while the rest of us walk out of time at the expense of our true forms. We maintain and regulate Earth's life energies through these Pacifiers that because of our curse, our life is sealed within them just to be able to do our duty that the enemy only need take it on a whim. We can keep Earth alive while you handle our enemy but even then, we won't last long if they steal all of Earth's life. We too, will die in a bid to compensate as a result so we can only temporarily hold the fort.'

'But these energies are represented as flames aren't they?' Mercury pointed out. 'Chikane-chan is Sky...what's yours?'

'I am Storm.' said Fon. 'I can't talk any more than that or they will come to drag me for breaking the law.'

'Very well.' said Kakyuu-hime. 'We have little time left. We must find the Light we need...we are the last ones left.'

xxx

'...those guys are definitely unable to sleep tonight.' said Chikane as they left school. 'To be fair, we only have one week left.'

'But you didn't tell them everything will be OK after.' Fon pointed out.

'As a fighter yourself, you'll know that relaxing in a crisis is fatal and the dumbest idea ever so I didn't give them that hope.'

'Ah...well, _we'll_ be relaxing...' Fon chuckled wryly.

'Yeah. Sorry for those guys but as our main offense, relaxing is out of the question...its mean of us but its a necessity.'

xxx

Fifth day of the final week...

Fon received a phone call while watching over Chikane in Cram. 'Ni hao.'

/Fon? Meet us at Fujisawa Hotel with your friend. Pack up and the two of you will stay with us until it ends./

'Alright. Chikane has cram school and as her Legal Guardian figure, I'm keeping watch over her. We'll be there tonight.'

/Alright./

xxx

The hotel...

'Fon will be here tonight with a plus-one due to his duties.' said Aria. 'He's become someone's legal guardian who's still in school. They'll be here after getting ready.'

'But still, what's going on, kora?' Colonello frowned.

'You and Fon know something.' said Lal. 'Why are we all gathered here?'

'He knows the problem more than I do...' said Aria. 'He will explain it all to us when he and his young charge gets here. But Reborn...why did you bring your student with you?'

'So he doesn't slack off while I'm gone.' Reborn drawled much to the indignancy of the young blonde man with him. 'He's just graduated and did splendidly well but if he relaxes, I'll kick his ass.'

'Reborn!' Dino whined.

xxx

After cram school...

Chikane and Fon packed up their belongings and valuables before leaving their shelter...heading for the hotel Fon specified.

'What a ritzy place...the kind only the rich will go to.' Chikane winced as she felt out of place here.

'Well, those guys have classy tastes and cannot bear to go humble even for a day.' Fon chuckled. 'I can only imagine them living our lifestyle...it'll be hilarious.'

'Oh, you...' Chikane giggled as they took the elevator. She pressed the button to go up to the suite they needed to go to. Upon reaching the door, Fon only needed to 'blink' his flames before Chikane rang the doorbell.

A young blonde adult opened it for them.

'Hello!' Dino greeted as Chikane nodded politely but warily.

'Its OK Chikane. No need to be nervous.' Fon reassured her before Chikane stepped in.

'You adopted a daughter Fon?' Reborn asked, intrigued.

'Well, she's almost like one but its impossible to legally proceed anyway.' Fon chuckled. 'I'll stay with her until I no longer can. Chikane, they are my colleagues while this young man here is a young boss who recently went official.'

'H-hello...' said Chikane nervously. Their background and her background are as different as night and day!

'She's sooo cute!' Dino squealed, glomping her, causing her to go bug-eyed. 'If you can't legally do I will~!'

'Oi oi...' Fon sweatdropped. 'You can't either you know.'

'Why not?' Dino pouted.

'Her lineage for one thing.' said Fon wryly. 'I haven't told her yet for her own good but if this gets out, you'll learn why I can't adopt her even if I want to.'

'So, the details.' said Viper. 'Why have you gathered us all here, Fon?'

'Viper, for everyone to understand, you must link to Chikane to show everyone just what the hell is going on. She will focus on those images and how she felt that you need to show to everyone.' said Fon. 'What's been happening...behind humanity's backs for four straight years now.'

'Mu. Alright.' Chikane, Fon and Dino went to the living room, shutting the door behind them, dragging their strollers with them.

'I'll begin.' said Viper as he basked Chikane in his flames and they were shown her memories.

Chikane hid the identity of the old man. His shoulder-up was in shadow, as he reached out to her with a flame-coated finger.

'Is that what I think it is?!' Aria choked in disgust. 'How could this person do such a thing?!'

'Its not just you.' said Verde as they stared in disbelief that Fon's young guest, was a Sealed Sky.

What followed, was the result of Discorded Sky Attraction in school along with being denied Harmony with her own body. Only the most horrible events were shown. Worse, they could feel what was inflicted on her.

Then Chikane's confrontation with her mother before she ran away to Tokyo, but her first night...was her encounter.

They could even feel how she was dying there...and the result of that day. She lost her clumsiness.

Her second death finally enabled her to read books and learn easy kanji when she recovered and tried to read books again.

Her third not-quite-death was shown...and was indignant about the breach of privacy since the 'weird gay pervert' is looking into her HEART quite literally...and can now learn harder things that she finally has her normal life back.

Her fourth death? Why, its an accident this time! However this time, as quickly as she was killed, she was reborn just as quick that she burst out in flames...followed by her first official encounter with the sailors.

However, being 'blasted' made her feel so free, and very indebted towards Sailor Moon...that she deliberately looked for aliens to test out her power just so she knows if she could fight back or not with the sailors nearby as a precaution so she deliberately went into a concert where she sensed them. So she tested her abilities in the concert, had to deal with a Phage, leading Chikane to think Sailor Moon could NOT fight and can only purify the enemy when weakened enough so she needed the help of the others.

Next was her meeting with the Sailor Soldiers...and the final one was at school when Kakyuu-hime came.

That ends the visions.

'W-wow...'

'I called all of you here to prevent your deaths when it can be easily prevented.' said Fon. 'I know how their power feels, so I can erect a barrier when the enemy comes collecting. I can defend us against it to evade death until she stops. The battle on that day will last a day and a half so we'll be stuck here in hiding as Phages will be roaming the streets and within this hotel but our area should be safe as long as we don't use our powers. We'll be hidden from the Phages since we cannot be allowed to die.'

 

 

'Is that right...but will everyone be OK afterward?' Aria asked them.

'It'll be OK. We'll be alright.' said Fon. 'They haven't felt it but a strong friendly is nearby. All we have to do is hold down the fort. That's what our sole focus should be.'

xxx

First day came down normally but next day around 3-ish...

'Dino-san turn off your TV! Verde-san turn that laptop off!' Chikane cried. 'Fon, your barrier! She'll use all monitors worldwide to reach every person for their Star Seed!'

'This is it! Everyone gather around now!' Fon yelled as he created his barrier as the skies outside turned red.

'Holy shit, the sky...!' Colonello gasped as the sky's unnatural state caused great pain to the three skies present as their bodies crackled up with black energy.

'Aria! Dino! Chikane!' Reborn gasped out as Fon encased them all in his barrier, all his effort into it. The three Skies collapsed, crackling in black energy.

'Say something!' Fon cried in worry.

'It hurts...' Dino wheezed, struggling in pain. 'Its horrible...its darkness and hate...it hurts...'

Viper, who, like Fon, found an ideal Sky but unable to bond to worried about his own.

'...how long are they gonna be like this...' Skull squeaked out nervously.

'I don't know...Chikane never said anything about this...' Fon swore woriedly as the other Arcobaleno lined the Skies up properly right next to each other.

They had no idea how long until the bodies stopped crackling.

Fon felt its the right time to stop his barrier thus and nothing happened. '...the Star Seeds are all gone now...all that's left is us...and them.' he said grimly.

'I'll hack into the security.' said Verde, turning his laptop on.

'Wait, what if they'll find us through a monitor?' Skull fretted. 'If you're to die...'

'Its only through media. I'm not using the media, there's a difference.' Verde snorted. 'I'm hacking security of the hotel.'

Upon hacking through feed...all over the hotel were lots of Phages, all behaving like something out of a macabre version of looney tunes.

'Eep...' Colonello balked. 'We're stuck up here...'

'We can fight them but we got three hostage potential here...' Lal cringed. 'We're sitting ducks.'

'No kidding.' Reborn muttered darkly. 'Viper, can you psychically sense the fighting and show it to us?'

'And be located? No way!' Viper shuddered. 'I'll be located and then be tracked back here!'

'Guess that's out...' Lal sighed. 'Only Chikane who's got a connection to Sailor Moon will know...'

They were in the dark about the situation other than where the Phages are...

It took until nightfall when the Skies regained consciousness and got up while wincing and shuddering in pain, carefully getting up slowly.

'That...was awful...' Aria choked out. 'What a monster.'

'No kidding...I definitely don't wanna deal with it ever again.' Dino grimaced.

'Ow...' Chikane winced. 'That hurt...'

'Chikane!' Fon was quick to rush to her. 'Well?'

'It was nasty...' Chikane shuddered. 'The fighting is still ongoing...we can't leave here until then so hopefully the Blackout Curtains are on or we'll be found at night. And we'll have to be real quiet soon.'

'Alright. We'll have to avoid the main door and the windows. As long as we're not heard, its OK.' said Reborn.

They did just that, while living the day out as normal while all window leading to outside are shut with blackout curtains.

Skull was stalking around Chikane nervously and followed her to the kitchens since she's the only cook present.

'Hey, why are you following me?' Chikane asked Skull.

'Er, uhm...'

'You're worrying about something about me...Fon's hiding something from me for my own good.' said Chikane. 'Those Vindice guys too.'

'Y-you met the Vindice?!'

'Hours after I awakened this spring, the Vindice showed up to teach me about flames and the rules or I'll be in prison. That's all I know.'

'Oh...so I guess you're like me, a civilian...but a civilian in the know rather unwillingly.' Skull moped. 'Do anything not to get in somehow which is what I want to say but...Fon implied your lineage means you don't have an out either.'

'...'

'I hope you're luckier than me at least.' and Skull walked away.

'...'

Whatever Skull disliked and what Fon was trying to delay, she's bound to get into it eventually...

She has a feeling it all boils back to _them_.

xxx

'Fon, about that girl of yours...' said Aria. 'She clearly has a father connected to the mafia if he had his boss seal her away. But as much as he wants her out of it, he's just staving off the inevitable and in such a horrible manner. Because mafioso will notice and unseal her anyway but in this case, its Sailor Soldiers and aliens who helped her. Its futile.' she said. 'And they didn't even bother to check the after-effects of their handiwork too...'

'Indeed.' said Fon. 'I know who they are but the mother is clearly clueless.' he said. 'I'm keeping Chikane in the dark as long as possible. At least, I want her to finish Cram School. She ran away from home living as a beggar since, its just that with help of Social Services, she was able to enroll in Cram as she couldn't learn Math on her own. As for the public library, she's done with it that two days before you came here, she was given a really long exam...she was up to Senior High School in all subjects but Math. That, and some College Subjects too...all of them scored within 87-94%. If she finishes Math Cram School and gets her exams, she can graduate Senior High School at an earlier age.'

'Whoa...seriously?' Dino gawked.

'Well, she can't go to school as she is now. We could only get Cram School since she was a real miser with good reason. Cram School is expensive and she only earns about 60000 a day better spent on necessities. The Social Workers managed to use some funds to get her to go but she's still fighting her trauma and bad memories of school. She only feels calm in classroom when she senses me nearby.'

'I see...how is she since?' Dino asked him.

'Well, slowly little by little, I'm decreasing my presence until she can go without me.' said Fon. 'She has to bolster her courage and overcome her trauma. The way things are, she sees fellow students as monsters who'll hurt her when she lets her guard down, making it difficult to get Guardians for her. She doesn't trust any teacher or student anywhere near her at all.'

'That's going to be tough though...' said Lal. 'How are you managing?'

'She's a traumatized girl who put up with Discordant Attraction and a discorded body, losing her foster homeless grandmothers to winter each year and used to be attracted to situations that could kill her just to feel better? It was hard at first but she's slowly going back to normal...she's also fiercely independent that I hardly needed to do any parenting other than advising her. If they find her, they're in for a rude wake-up call that she no longer needs them.'


	9. Realization

Realization

When Chikane said that its OK to go out to Galaxy TV, go out they did...while petrifying Phages on the way...

They came to a wrecked TV Station, rather beat-up Starlights and up above, is a rather...nude but thankfully censored winged Sailor Moon and this other woman across her with golden blonde hair ombre-ing into red-orange. And surrounding them were numerous Star Seeds.

'Well, its over it seems.' said Aria as the woman and the Star Seeds shot up to the sky. 'Where are they going?'

'Home I guess...its the only one place everyone can go back to.' said Chikane. 'Life will live again.'

'Well, we'll have to work too.' said Aria. 'To restore the flow of flames of life in the world.' she said as their pacifiers glowed.

'Well, I suppose this is free of charge since they did most of the work.' said Viper as they vanished in seven colors of light.

'Ah...its like I saw a Rainbow just now.' Star Healer commented.

'Well, Arcobaleno is 'Rainbow' in Italian.' said Dino. 'Their job is to restore order now and here they go but what do we do about the Phages all over the world?'

'Uh...OI! Sailor Moon!' Star Fighter called out to the reunion occurring above them. 'What do we do about the Phages all over the world?!'

'Eh? Ahhh! I forgot!'

Cue massive sweatdrops.

'...wow, even the savior of the world can forget stuff like this...' Dino sweatdropped.

'Well, they HAVE been fighting for a day and a half...she's bound to forget.' Chikane giggled. Once order has been restored as well as life...everything went to normal, and nobody uninvolved remembered anything, courtesy of Viper.

When the healing of Earth was done, Sailor Moon used her rose-shaped crystal to light up the whole world to purify the Phages and bring the dead back to life.

A warm, gentle, pure-white light shone on them all.

After that...the flame users left, leaving Chikane with the Sailors on her request.

'So uhh why do we have to leave her with them Fon?' Dino wondered. 'You had us all leave too.'

'Well, aliens they may be but they were the people who are closest to her since her foster grandmothers died.' said Fon. 'They will be leaving soon so she wanted time with them until they leave for home. She'll never see them again...at least, until the next batch of aliens come to Earth again.'

'Heee...'

'I wanted to see them too but...oh well.'

xxx

The Starlights, whose identity they don't know of, called them to the station rooftop where they revealed their intentions and identities...to their shock.

'So you're all leaving?' Ami asked the Starlights crew.

'Yes. The others are expecting us home.' said Kakyuu-hime.

'We'll create a new world with our princess.' said Yaten.

'Good luck, OK~' Luna spoke to Yaten, star struck.

'Thank you, Lu~na.' Yaten winked flirtatiously that made Luna swoon and Artemis jealous.

'Luna!!' causing the Inner Scouts and Mamoru to sweatdrop.

'Chikane, you gave us hope that people could actually hear the wishes in our songs.' said Taiki. 'We thought nobody heard us at all...'  
'Well, all it takes is a heart willing to listen even if you're not into music.' Chikane smiled. 'As long as your heart and mind is open, you can hear everyone's deepest wishes hidden in words.'

'I'll be sure to remember that.' Taiki smiled back.

'Odango...' said Seiya. 'I'm glad you got your boyfriend back.'

'Its thanks to Seiya I could hang in there.' said Usagi gratefully. She was OBLIVIOUS to Seiya's feelings that got Chikane wincing.

'Odango...I'll never forget you.' he said with a slight blush.

'Yes! We'll be friends forever.' Usagi chimed that got the girls groaning and pitying Seiya. Its PAINFULLY obvious to them yet she DID NOT get it!

'Oh, come on!' Seiya whined, doing a face-palm.

'Ahaha, I like that one!' Taiki choked weakly at the obliviousness of the blonde while the other girls poked fun at their leader.

After farewells, the Starlights left for home with their princess.

'Aw, they're gone.' Chikane mused as they looked up, following the streaks of light soaring upwards until they're a twinkle in the sky. 'I guess no more concerts from now on.'

'Yeah, they quit showbiz two days after the fight in school.' said Rei. 'No more aliens so I guess back to normal life for us.'

'Yup...back to school.' Minako sighed. 'This sucks...'

'Aliens hate school?' Chikane blinked as they sweatdropped.

'Chikane-chan...while we're Sailor Soldiers, we're humans...we're not aliens...' Ami sweatdropped.

'Really?' Chikane asked teasingly. 'You got talking cats, stuff mere humans can't have...'

'Chikane-chan!'

xxx

'They went home?' Fon greeted her at their home in Atamu Hall.

'Yeah.' said Chikane. 'Poor Seiya-san though...Usagi-san is totally oblivious that he likes her as a woman. So others went back home now?'

'Yes, just waiting out their flights back home while Skull decided to stick around in Akihabara, wanting to see Maid Cafes.'

'Heee...'

'Cavallone's not happy that you're living here though.'

'A room with our money costs a lot, Fon-chan. A 2K room alone has a heinously-criminal move-in fees and a just-as-nasty monthly rent. No. Way.' said Chikane flatly. 'Besides, we have a home, food and shower, its all we need. Entertainment we could go to during the day and night. Most importantly, we don't pay rent and taxes! We can legally do Tax Evasion and not get crap about it!' Fon had tons of sweatdrops.

They were both Illegal Settlers AND Tax Evaders AND they can get away with it too!

xxx

Life went on, and Chikane grew her hair long again that come next year around spring, her hair barely touches her shoulders. As she continues life with Fon in peace...

There is disturbance elsewhere.

In Namimori, mid-spring...

Reborn came to Namimori on orders from Vongola Nono to train his last, hidden heir, Sawada Chikane.

But as he got nearer the address...he got a bad feeling as he recognized some places.

"No way..." he thought in dread. "Just...no way..." as he checked into the house, it was abandoned and in utter neglect.

Sighing, he tracked down the mother...who was in hospital for severe psychological depression and he recognized the woman strapped to the bed despite how she looks now.

"Well Nono, I now know everything." Reborn thought darkly as he phoned the phone. 'Ciaossu, Nono.' he spoke coldly.

/Reborn? Is something the matter?/ Timoteo asked, wondering why the Arcobaleno was so angry. At him.

'Yes. And what happened is, is your and Iemitsu's ENTIRE fault...'

And he read Don Vongola the Riot Act and how exactly, was his heir living her life out since he met Chikane last year through a fellow Arcobaleno without knowing she's Vongola and got to know the girl's tale so the mother is also to blame for the situation as well that instead of helping her daughter, denied reality and 'blamed it on her clumsiness' despite tell-tale signs of bullying attacks blatantly in front of her face so now his next student is a self-imposed beggar living in an abandoned Mental Hospital. He hadn't known she was a Vongola UNTIL he got this job.

(he omitted out about Sailors and Aliens, and later warned Fon)

xxx

Timoteo was left shaken after Reborn's coldly-spoken tale.

Their decision of years ago ruined a child and destroyed familial ties between mother and child. Granted, its on Iemitsu's wish and behest but even he couldn't see himself bear to see his daughter grow up like his mother had since she told him how hard it was to carry Vongola when your own family is against you just for being the wrong gender. He consented to Iemitsu's request.

Then his sons died within a decade, leaving them no more choice...and then there's Reborn's phone call.

He shook in mortification, dismay and guilt in his part in it.

Granted, the Sealing of Flames is a known technique, yet results in what happens weren't leaked out, sealed shut by the Vindice as its a technique that is sure to be illegally abused so nobody knows what happens and sealing a Sky turns out to be Discording them.

He'd have to talk to Iemitsu.

They have not known for years as Iemitsu hardly calls and visits home. Had he done so, this problem could have been noticed sooner and not left to fester.

'Oh no...what have I done?' Iemitsu choked out. 'I thought it would hide her from the Mafia, not this!'

'That's what we thought so too.' Timoteo kneaded his temple as if nursing a headache. 'At any rate, your daughter is safe with Fon, we should see your wife first. Reborn went to Tokyo to where Chikane is.'

'Alright, Kanno Hospital huh...I wonder how Nana ended up in there when she's all alone since Chikane ran away...' Iemitsu fretted as they flew to Namimori on Timoteo's personal jet.

Upon getting to the hospital...they got to the hospital room of one Sawada Nana who had to be on bed, looking like a withered shell of herself, and bandaged forearms. It was a far cry for a young woman they once knew.

She was strapped to her bed and clearly 'out of it'.

'Nurse...what happened here?' Iemitsu asked, horrified at the state of his wife.

'A friend brought her here years ago.' said the nurse. 'She took to binge drinking out of guilt about her daughter's situation and then one day, one night in a bar when she took too long...other bar patrons found her with slit wrists causing quite the panic.' the two bosses paled. 'She's on suicide watch and the friend had to tell us what's going on to for the therapists to help her issues. The only way is for her and her daughter to reconcile as well as dealing with the daughter's social issues in town but...to be honest if I were in her daughter's shoes, I'd be just as angry.' she sighed. 'You should always choose family over friends but she chose friends over a daughter in desperate need...'

'P-please say no more.' Iemitsu pled the nurse. 'I'll talk to Nana. I'll talk to her doctors later.'

'Good luck with that...she's mentally catatonic, lost in herself. She's hardly responsive to anything as of a month ago which was why she's in tubes.' the nurse deadpanned. 'By the way, you're clearly the husband so kindly pay up the bills that piled up as well as doctor's fees. There's only so long we can delay the Finance Department as she has no one to go back to to pay for her and those guys are ruthless with accounting since the management is so anal about money they care more for who can pay and toss out who can't unless they want a media scandal which is why she's still here.' she scowled. 'That's what stinks about this hospital but sadly its the only hospital this town has. Its the only place we can go to if we want to live unless a nicer one's built.'

'Noted.' Timoteo nodded as the nurse excused herself.

'Nana...its me. Wake up...' Iemitsu pleaded to his wife who's mentally lost. 'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...' he sobbed.

Timoteo left the ward, feeling just as guilty, remorseful for his role in this.

He still remembered that picture-perfect family he stayed for a week with years ago...

And in his mind...that picture cracked, and shattered like a sheet of glass, falling down darkness and tinkling as it bounced, shattering some more on an invisible floor in that darkness in his imagination as he gave Iemitsu time, and paid the bills.

xxx

Juuban, Tokyo...

Reborn, upon seeing Fon immediately called him out on what he knew.

'Ah, you know the truth now huh.' Fon stated as they talked in a cafe near Chikane's Cram School. 'Yes. Its what I meant by what I said when we gathered in the hotel.' he sighed. 'And the Vindice already knows just by browsing in the files of Social Services. But as she registers civilian by how they found her, they're leaving her alone as long as she doesn't break the rules of flames.'

'I see...'

'So Chikane will now be your student huh...good luck with that if she finds out what's to happen.' said Fon wryly. If Chikane gets wind on whose behalf Reborn's here for, all hell will break loose.

'Still living in that place?' Reborn asked him.

'Yes. We live by her daily earnings.' said Fon. 'She won't let me pay for her at all and she's stubborn about it.' he sounded rather vexed about that. 'She will never pick an apartment in fear of the fees and monthly rent when it should have gone for living necessities such as food and gas tanks. She would never let me pay for medical check-ups as we can simply go to the yearly free Medical Services out of town for the poor. And it took convincing to make her go to school just because Social Workers will pay for her. Since its government-issued charity, she's fine with it. She recently had her braces re-adjusted since she wanted a straight-teeth smile, finding crooked teeth creepy despite it being a popular trend in Japan because to them its cute but to Chikane its creepy. As much as she wanted free whitening, she couldn't bring herself to get some as no ahem, 'worker' can afford it.'

'I see...' to be fair Reborn doesn't see why and how when straight pearlies look better on gorgeous women. Well, beauty standards are different everywhere and Chikane's choices might be influenced by her genetics and bloodline instincts...

'Well, she's a Senior High Schooler in everything BUT Math. She passed all her exams in the Main Compulsory Subjects that's always tested in school despite what's on the curriculum.' Fon chuckled. 'And she's a Hotpot Expert out of convenience so she's taking supplementary Cooking Lessons for the sake of it, provided by Sailor Jupiter...though she pays her depending on what they had to cook on that day.'

'Hooo? Say for example...?'

'The dish is Chicken Nanban. She pays triple the costs of the ingredients because Sailor Jupiter is an orphan living off of her parents' insurance money that's not going to last her long so out of consideration, she helps in her own way. Each day she pays 10000 yen since she earns 60000 every day after school.'

'Heee...if we tally that up, she can easily afford an apartment...' Reborn mused thoughtfully.

'Can you bring yourself to fight against Chikane about money?' Fon moped. 'She's my Sky if not for our forced bonding with whoever holds the Sky Pacifier. If Viper found his Sky in Xanxus, Chikane is mine. I can't say no only when it comes to money.' he said, going all gloomy with hitodamas floating around him. 'She hates the mere idea of spending beyond 20000 yen ever since she started Cooking Lessons on my behest out of important necessary skill. But as her Martial Arts master, I can at least, spend for training equipment since that's my job as her sensei.' he sighed.

'I see...' Reborn chuckled. 'You lucky bastard. But because of what we are, she has to officially bond with someone who's 'available'.'

'I know.' Fon sighed. 'Well, the new developments is that her fighting style is MMA.'

'MMA? In what?'

'She studied fighting video games through Gaming Cafes, and wrote down what her body can comfortably do, and trained in each move 100 times per technique since she met the Vindice last spring. And the stuff in fighting games are real martial arts animated in how civilian black belters would perform it.' Fon explained. 'And after the battle with Sailor Galaxia, we began sparring since she wanted to master all her moves before sparring training so I can teach her to apply the appropriate strength and force per technique as she couldn't self-learn it. Her skill level is 6th Kyu Brown Belt in comparison.'

'By your standards or civilian Sports Association?' Reborn raised an eyebrow.

'MY standards of course.' Fon sneered good-naturedly but a dark glint in his eyes. 'These people desecrate the arts in such a manner true hot-blooded practitioners like myself find insulting by awarding rank _inappropriately_...'

'I see. That's saying a lot coming from you.' Reborn can inwardly wince. Fon is among the world's fewest true martial artists who take martial arts in a matter of life and death. That 6th Kyu Brown Belt may as well be 1st Dan Black Belt in civilian equivalent in skill but in regards to body training, its another story entirely.

'Of course. Will I permit my Sky to abide by inferior standing when it comes to battle? I think not.'

'Less work for me then.'

'Heh...' Fon scoffed. 'Well, with you around, I can safely leave her in your hands since people are starting to think I died or something.' he chuckled. 'Perhaps its time to remind our sort why I am called the Eye of the Storm. I am simply relaxing until I'm in the mood to go wild again.'

'I pity those poor sods.' Reborn snorted into his drink. 'But for now, I need damage control with your help. If I mention certain people...she'll explode.'

'I know. Well, countdown till dinner time...after school, she wears her costume and goes out working.'

'Ugh, what a way to call it.' Reborn snarked. His student works as a freaking beggar who earns more than a beggar should. She has been exploiting Sky Attraction that became positive after her first dying moment and exposure to extraterrestrials. 'Anything else I should know?'

'She owns only a total of five, oversized and deliberately mismatched outfits, two decent dresses with one pair of good mary janes that goes well with them and three pairs of shoes she has to deliberately ruin and dirty...and her only decent clothing are her casual dresses and three sets of school uniforms, socks and school-issue loafers.' Fon glowered at him. 'Do. Something.'

Reborn sweatdropped.

As Guardians to a Sky, their Sky's wishes and safety come first unless the Guardians find something totally wrong they'd argue against it. But Fon can hardly argue against Chikane because she is rightfully very careful with money. But to a ridiculous extent! And as an element already spoken for as an Arcobaleno with no 'true Sky', he has stronger arguing powers than Fon when normally Fon can argue as well as a seasoned politico as a high-ranking mafioso. But Guardians can hardly argue with Skies they bonded with. It may sound like a submissive relationship with potential abuse but it thankfully doesn't work that way unless you're an asshole boss or Guardians who spoil their Sky too much out of instinct.

In Fon's case, he can't argue with Chikane over her spending levels and anything that will make her spend expensively. Pretty justified but for Guardians worrying, its EXASPERATING when they want better things for their Sky.

'Another thing about Chikane when she got involved...she has morals and ethics in dealing with humans, using bare minimum necessary...she's coldly efficient, ruthless and pragmatic against aliens she once asked me to lace my needles with my strongest, illegal drugs enough to knock out five blue whales and snipe aliens from afar to buy time for Sailor Moon...' Reborn's eyebrows shot up. '...or knock Sailor Moon out and hide her for her own good when Sailor Aluminum Siren hijacked a Three Lights' Flight Event threatening to expose her identity if she didn't fork over her Star Seed...she petrified the woman and her Phages, and had me destroy the body.'

'Wow...I wish she's just as pragmatic over human enemies!'

'I wish too.' Fon sighed. 'Well, its almost time for school's out, she'll go straight to Jupiter's house next for Cooking Lessons before going to work at night.'

'Work...yeah, riiight...' Reborn twitched. They're the only ones who call 'Beggarhood' a legal occupation. 'And who is she as a civilian?'

'Kino Makoto, a high schooler in Juuban High School.' said Fon. 'Wanna come?'

And so...

'Oh, here on business, Reborn-chan?' Chikane asked Reborn who noted that she grew her hair longer last he saw the girl.

'Yep. For now I'm tagging along with you guys on your cooking lesson. Well in a way its free dinner as you eat what you cook, right?'

'Ahahaha...' Chikane chuckled. 'One way to put it, yes. Mako-chan's a really good cook...then again, if you live alone you got to be one one way or another.'


	10. Cooking Lessons

Cooking Lessons

Juuban High School...

'Mako-chan's on a rush lately...where is she going?' Usagi wondered.

'No idea...maybe she's got a date?' Minako wiggled her eyebrows implyingly.

'W-whoa, maybe?' Usagi also got interested. 'Let's check it out!'

Next classroom over, Ami wondered what got her friends in a rush and ended up stalking too...only to end up seeing Makoto meet up with Chikane and two of the Arcobaleno.

'Nanda, its not a boyfriend...so lame.' Minako sighed.

'But why is Mako-chan meeting up with Chikane-chan and Fon-chan?' Usagi wondered.

'No idea but its interesting.' said Ami, appearing from behind and startling the blondes.

'Ami-chan!!'

'You scared us!'

Stalker duo became triplets...

They followed them to a grocery store...

xxx

'Hey Mako-chan, what are we going to make today?' Chikane asked Makoto.

'Well, we'll make our Soba soup using the kaeshi we prepared last night.' said Makoto. 'We're gonna buy soba noodles, some komatsuna, naganegi aaaand...' Makoto did a mental head count, '12 pieces of large shrimp as well as some panko.' she said. 'For our side dish it'll be white onions, takenoko and shiitake mushrooms. For rice...we'll have it nice and invigorating so let's buy some spices too and some pickled plums for an extra kick in fried rice!' she said. 'As for dessert...we'll make Cherry Tarts!'

'OK!'

However, Chikane took more than she should. 'Uhhh Chikane-chan?' Makoto sweatdropped as Chikane took more than what was planned.

'Most likely she sensed more people are coming.' said Reborn. 'Think nothing of it.'

'OOOOK...somehow, I got a weird feeling about this...' Makoto sweatdropped as when the girls weren't looking, Reborn and Fon's eyes rolled towards a direction where they sensed their stalkers.

Upon paying up, they went to Makoto's apartment to...get cooking while the Arcobaleno waited in the living room.

'Makoto likes plants doesn't she?' Reborn commented as the girl's apartment is full of indoor plants arranged very tastefully. 'The decor is very good for a teenager.'

'Well, she's in the school's gardening club for a reason.' Fon remarked. 'The atmosphere of her apartment is very fresh and clean thanks to these plants.'

'So what are the others like?'

'Well from daytime observations and looking into school files...Makoto has good grades, Ami has perfect grades, Rei has above-average grades while Minako and Usagi are er...dead-last in grades...its not because they suck, its because they're more focused on what they're interested in more.' said Fon. 'Minako is boy-crazy, trying to find a boyfriend more than improving schoolwork and Usagi's more interested in Manga and Videogames than cracking a book open. Unusual for our world's saviors no?' he asked, chuckling at Reborn's 'eye expression'.

Reborn can maintain a poker face but his eyes says it all.

'And out of all of them, only Usagi has a boyfriend. Chiba Mamoru-san. I talked to one of the cats. It seems all these girls are reincarnations of their past selves a million years ago when the Silver Millennium Dynasty is prominent in the moon as a Kingdom. Usagi is Princess Serenity and Mamoru-san is Prince Endymion of Earth with both as lovers which explains how they were attracted to each other in the present. But unlike today, the princess was about to hit 60000 years old due to incredible longevity, maintaining her teenage appearance while Endymion was 19 years old being human. And at present date three years ago, Usagi-san met Mamoru-san at age 13 and Mamoru-san in High School.'

'That's a little...'

'By modern standards, unusual.' Fon agreed. 'But they clearly could care less. Right now, Mamoru-san went back to America to go to college. Actually, he should have gone to college but was killed on his flight a year ago by Galaxia and never made it to America. So now at age 20 he's quite the late freshman. Compared to Usagi-san, Mamoru-san worked hard for his grades to score a scholarship as his parents' money isn't going to last long.'

'Ah...'

'Well, we'll see what the future brings.' said Fon. 'Somehow, being superheroes may also cut in on schoolwork time their future might be financially-compromised...' he said with a sweatdrop.

Ding-dong!

'Aha, here are the extra diners.' Fon smiled as he went to get the door.

'Hello~!'

'Irrashai.' Fon smiled. 'Settle down.'

'That smells good~!' Usagi swooned. 'What's Mako-chan making and where's Chikane-chan?'

'Makoto-san is Chikane's Cooking Tutor.' Fon chirped as three pairs of eyes popped. 'There's enough for everybody so let's wait, shall we?'

'Uwaaa, Mako-chan's cooking is really delicious too...'

xxx

After Chikane paid her fees...

'Let's make our cherry tarts first before our food.' said Makoto as they took out the ingredients and tools needed. 'In a small bowl, combine flour and salt. Cut in shortening until mixture resembles coarse crumbs. Add enough water until dough forms a ball. Refrigerate for 30 minutes. Then preheat oven to 450°. On a lightly floured surface, roll out dough to 1/8-in. thickness. Cut out eight 5-in. circles. Place each over an inverted custard cup on an ungreased 15x10x1-in. baking pan; flute the edges.'

'Bake 10-11 minutes or until golden brown. Cool 5 minutes before removing tart shells from custard cups; cool completely on wire racks. For filling, in a large saucepan, combine sugar and arrowroot. Drain cherries, reserving 1 cup juice. Set cherries aside. Stir reserved juice into sugar mixture until smooth. Bring to a boil; cook and stir 2 minutes or until thickened. Remove from heat; stir in cherries, butter, almond extract and food coloring if desired. Cool to room temperature. Spoon about 1/4 cup filling into each tart shell and it's all done! Let them cool.' said Makoto as she set the used-up utensils aside in the sink, beginning to wash them as she dished out the next instructions.

'Our Kaeshi is prepared since last night from our last lesson as well as our soaked konbu...let's start with making our broth.' said Makoto as Chikane took out the Konbu in a big jar containing water. 'With a pot, make some hot water on a low flame. When its starting to get hot, put the Konbu in but take it out before the water boils. But in another pot, boil the komatsuna and take out the fryer, put some oil in enough for all our shrimp and make it boil until temperature reaches 170-180 degrees on the thermometer.' she instructed as Chikane did so. 'While we wait for that, let's chop some naganegi finely!' Chikane took out the chopping board and a knife. As japanese vegetables are washed before packaging, all she had to do was just chop it immediately.

'Then we remove the shells off the shrimp using a knife, then remove the digestive tract...like this!' Makoto showed Chikane how by slitting the shells carefully but leaving the tail intact before a small slit on the flesh to take out a short, reddish thing Makoto called an organ, then had her do the rest. 'Finally, cut off a small hole in the longest tip of the tail for any liquid to drain off of it later. Then by using your own judgment, rub and rinse some salt, potato starch and sake onto the shrimps before drying them with a paper towel.'

As soon as that was done, Chikane quickly went to take the konbu out into a separate small bowl with cooking chopsticks. 'What next?'

'Put some katsuobushi and let it simmer for at least 40 minutes. After that, let's get a pot to cook the Soba in al dente. With that time, we can do the rest of the preparation.' said Makoto brightly. 'Let's make the tempura batter next! Mix eggs with cold water thoroughly in a bowl...then we add the flour and mix well until its nice and fluffy but firm enough not to drip off of the shrimp. When the Komatsuna is done, chop into nice, bite-sized pieces.'

'Now that everything else is done, let's finish the soup and time to coat the shrimp with batter nice and thick, and drop it onto the oil, holding them by the tail. Then take them out when they're nicely golden. After that, pat them with paper towels to get excess oil off and do it at least twice.' said Makoto as Chikane did so before focusing on the soup. 'Then strain the broth with a cloth while carefully pouring into another pot and mix our kaeshi in with some seasoning of your choice to taste.'

While Makoto gives the instructions, she told Chikane to give things 'a little twist' in her own preference and she also watches how Chikane does it to learn her preference in taste but sometimes, she turns out to be a better cook with her instincts.

'Then we heat the soup a little longer since our kaeshi's kinda cold...while we do that, let's do our sauteed dish and fried rice! We will use white soy sauce and spices that warm up the body and we bought ground spices for easier dissolving, arrowroot as sauce thickener so using some hot water from the water dispenser in a bowl...mix everything until you get your desired taste and thickness...'

Makoto took note she likes it ooey-gooey when she added the thickener for last and set it aside.

'Let's chop up our side dishes! Mushrooms and takenoko with white onions, then sautee! After that, mix your sauce in.' Makoto noted that Chikane allowed the onions to caramelize...before adding the sauce in! Then she mixed real well that there's enough for the vegetables, coating them all evenly. 'Set aside then we make our fried rice! Using saffron as the main ingredient, let's add our remaining spices and chop up our pickled plums into nice, tiny pieces and mix it all in!'

When its all done...

'Beautiful!' Makoto exclaimed, amazed as the rice was gorgeous as they put it in a rice tub and fluffed it up with a wooden spoon with chopping motions. 'The soba noodles are about done, rinse them in cold water, then drain! After that, let's portion the noodles evenly into these bowls before we pour the soup in but we made too much...then again that's what's Usagi-chan for...' Makoto chuckled as she took out side dish plates and rice bowls. 'She eats a lot! We then put the Komatsuna on top, naganegi on top of it, then our tempura!'

After plating everything...they set the table and put the emptied pots into the sink and Makoto put away the used oil as its still usable. The rice tub, soup pot and extra vegetables, shrimp and noodles are still ready for seconds.

'Mako-chan, get ready for another person coming.' Chikane piped up.

'Eh?!'

Now THAT explained why she took a lot.

'We're done!'

xxx

Meanwhile, while the girls cooked...

'So what brings Reborn-san to Juuban?' Ami asked Reborn.

'Due to family issues, Chikane's father hired me as her tutor.' said Reborn as the girls stilled.

'Er...the same father that had her sealed?' Usagi squeaked as Reborn nodded and looked irate.

'Rest assured I called them out on it in a riot act.' he said in distaste. 'That dumb idea ruined an otherwise, normal family and destroyed relationships beyond repair.' the girls winced. And how! 'We have a family business overseas and its my job to teach Chikane how to be its next successor but I got to do something about her living arrangements first. She must get use to living in class after three years of self-imposed impoverished frugality. Its a good trait as she knows the value of money and goods. But as the next boss, she must have good taste and live in high class as she must not show business rivals that she's financially-declining, as soon as I get past her spending freak-out levels.' he quipped.

'That part will be difficult though.' Fon said wryly. 'Unless Reborn has a trump card to make her take it, she won't spend past 20000-30000 yen per day since she pays Makoto-san daily tutor fees. If not for necessity spendings, Chikane is a just-as-bad miser as our colleague Viper. It will be a long money-related verbal war at home later.' he let out a long-suffering sigh.

'Heee...' the girl stared, wide-eyed.

'Well, that's how she is.' said Fon. 'It'd be interesting to watch that verbal war but I have to go back to China now that its safe to leave her to Reborn for safety.'

'Aa. I went to Social Services to change her Legal Guardian, switching to me when Fon leaves.' said Reborn. 'So its all OK.'

'Sou ka...this is turning out to be a weird manga brought to life or something.' said Minako. 'Her situation is just like that.'

'Yeah, like that.' Usagi agreed.

'A small chance of happening but it does happen.' Ami nodded sagely.

'Maa maa, life is boring without weird happenings otherwise.' Reborn smirked. 'Sooo you girls tell us about yourselves. After all, our future boss is friends with you we should know her associates.'

As the girls talked...

Reborn and Fon could discern their personalities.

Usagi is very lively and easy-going, she would rather goof off and neglects her schoolwork to play video games or spend time with her friends yet would be terrified at red marks after test papers are returned, a stark contrast to her scholar boyfriend...she's also very immature and childish, and loves food. A lot. Dreams for the future? Become her boyfriend's wife and give birth to her future daughter! Well, with her poor school performance, that's easy to do...

Minako is a girl who likes sports, anything related to the media and latest trends, be it showbiz and social, and aspires to become a celebrity one day. OOOK? How can you do that as attitude alone doesn't cut it if your grades suck? You need at least, graduate in Mass Communication unless by luck, you got scouted by a scout for your looks as celebrities often start out as models? So far she's not spotted even if she's good-looking...

Ami is a sweet, shy girl who's vey studious yet has the misfortune to get dragged into shenanigans of her friends, and helps them study. Aspires to be a doctor like her mother.

Makoto, by their word, they have no idea of her home life, and is a very good cook, a member of the gardening club, and very responsible, running her house by herself barely having time for school.

Rei attends a classy elite school, works as a part-time miko for her grandfather's shrine and loves shopping since her family's rich. They have no idea of her dreams though.

As for the other Sailors...to them, they knew Hotaru more than they know the other three. To them, they were too mysterious.

As far as they know of Haruka and Michiru, they were lesbian sweethearts and Setsuna was a college student about to get into Masters Degree, the eldest of them all.

Hotaru already died once. Before she became Sailor Saturn, she was a sweet, but introverted, friendless girl causing incredible social awkwardness that Chibiusa who was Usagi's future daughter coming to the present to visit was the ONLY PERSON to befriend the girl before realizing who she really is. However, she was also possessed by the Messiah of Silence...that she sacrificed her body she destroyed, leaving her spirit to destroy Pharaoh 90, a power only Saturn who possessed the power to destroy a planet by herself at the cost of actual death...but was immediately reborn as a baby when Usagi rescued her, growing up to be a cheerful girl as she grows on her own pace, literally as its only been a year yet she already appears ten years old already. Same age as Chibiusa of the future forcing her surrogates to doctor documents, and mess with her father's head just so 'facts would match' and without a memory of the horror father and daughter went through with the Death Busters.

As far as the good man was concerned, Hotaru lives with her guardians while he works, and comes home on weekends to monopolize what little time he has, being a scientist. He was a doting father whose only dismay was work taking up too much of his time and spends time at home in the family mansion.

They also talked about their past enemies and what they put up with.

By the time story-telling was done, the door bell rang.

'Hi! I got called here by Mina-chan!' said Rei, coming in. 'I didn't know Makoto-chan's become a Cooking Tutor...'

'Come on in! We're here to check things out!' said Usagi as Rei took her shoes off and put it away neatly to face at the door.

Five seconds after that, Chikane and Makoto called out, 'We're done!'

'Just in time Rei-chan!' Ami chirped as they all marched to the kitchen to see...a lot of food enough for each person.

'Uhh guys? Help?' Makoto said sheepishly. 'Help me move your shares to the living room as its got more room there!'

'Woooooow!'

The rice, soba noodles and side dish all look picturesque! It also smells so wonderful! And there's a big pitcher of iced tea.

After relocating into the living room with the Arcobaleno putting theirs on a tray to settle on the couch...

'Chikane-chan followed my instructions, but on my advice as a cook, she did her own judgment in seasoning adjustments and other tricks as you can follow a recipe but in some way, you have to make it 'yours' to be different from what's in the cookbooks. I have my own way, and she has hers so right now, she made these dishes hers.' Makoto told them.

'Ooh!'

'Well, let's eat!' and chomped down on the rice and side dishes first.

'OOOH! YUMMY~!' the girls swooned at the combination of the spiced fried rice and sauteed vegetables.

"I-I never thought doing some adjustments made it taste this good!" Chikane gasped in astonishment of herself. "This is incredible!"

"This paid off big time, I was really getting weary of hotpots..." Fon thought in a relieved sigh. After months of lectures about ingredients, preparation skills and cooking techniques, Chikane can begin cooking actual food today and its delicious she was wasted specializing on just hotpots due to their situation.

"Hooo? Lucky me as her tutor!" Reborn happily lit up.

Seconds, was as expected...

'Puh....' all of them in food bliss, mood really good surrounded by glowing, slowly-spinning flowers that reflected the pleasure of eating delicious food.

'Looks like I'll have to work hard on losing weight again...that was too good...' Rei was glad she was invited but it would mean pigging out a lot...yikes.

'Well, this day's menu is also passed, Chikane-chan!' Makoto chimed. 'Good work on today's menu!'

'Yay!'

'Let's take our our dessert, Cherry Tarts!'

xxx

'Man that felt great!' Chikane swayed in her steps in food bliss. 'I just did whatever and they turned out great, this is wonderful!'

'Well, your intuition is guiding you to what's best after all. It'll never fail you unless you ignored it.' said Fon. 'Tomorrow's dish is Menchi Katsu, Gratin and Yudofu.'

'Yeah...I wonder what it'll be like...' Chikane drooled. 'I can't wait! But...'

The atmosphere did a 180 that got the two arcobaleno worried.

'What?'

'Why do I feel a strange urge for murder when we get home?'

"Uh-oh..." Fon gulped as he wished he did not teach her how to project killing intent as its horrifying to be near it even if its not aimed at you!

'Chikane enough, we're on the streets!' Reborn rebuked while knowing what to expect at their...shelter.

'I'm trying but I can't help it...'

'Have some self-control!'


End file.
